


haikyuu!! x reader

by incorrectbokuto



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Angst and Tragedy, Comfort/Angst, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Smut, Gen, Heavy Angst, Manga & Anime, Multi, Reader-Insert, Romantic Fluff, Smut, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Volleyball
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:20:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 36,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24021982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/incorrectbokuto/pseuds/incorrectbokuto
Summary: anime guys from haikyuu!! x reader.most of them are one-shots!if you have requests, dm me on twitter @incorrectbokuto
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Reader, Azumane Asahi/Reader, Bokuto Koutarou/Reader, Futakuchi Kenji/Reader, Hinata Shouyou/Reader, Iwaizumi Hajime/Reader, Kageyama Tobio/Reader, Kozume Kenma/Reader, Kunimi Akira/Reader, Kuroo Tetsurou/Reader, Miya Atsumu/Reader, Miya Osamu/Reader, Nishinoya Yuu/Reader, Oikawa Tooru/Reader, Sakusa Kiyoomi/Reader, Sawamura Daichi/Reader, Semi Eita/Reader, Shirabu Kenjirou/Reader, Sugawara Koushi/Reader, Tanaka Ryuunosuke/Reader, Tendou Satori/Reader, Terushima Yuuji/Reader, Tsukishima Kei/Reader, Ukai Keishin/Reader, Ushijima Wakatoshi/Reader, Yamaguchi Tadashi/Reader
Comments: 43
Kudos: 659





	1. akaashi x reader : pavement

**Author's Note:**

> akaashi x reader || angst
> 
> tw //  
> suicide, depression, self harm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> reader is suffering from depression and akaashi is in love with them

**[Before You Go - Lewis Capaldi](https://open.spotify.com/track/7ce20yLkzuXXLUhzIDoZih?si=SP-QXYGwTpKBs4MCkw0y_A) **

_**"'Cause now that they're gone, all I hear are the words that I needed to say"** _

She has always been my day 1, staying by my side throughout my entire 17 years of existence. She always knew me as if I’m just the back of her hand, easily reading my movements and emotion; and for that specific reason, I have mastered the art of hiding my true feelings to her. She always told me she wanted to be a psychologist because the way we think fascinates her, even adding a creepy _“humans are interesting creatures”_ every time she would say that. Being that I grew up with this girl, I have also memorized her every moment as she did to me, I could immediately see thru her and her petty lies.

_“Oh, they’re just cat scratches.”_

_“I want to be left alone for now.”_

_“I’m fine.”_

Were you really fine? Did you really want to be left alone? Are they really just cat scratches, because for all I know you dislike cats.

I perfectly remember that one autumn day, you skipped school because you told me you caught a fever and had to rest. Knowing that you’ve always been honest to me, I believed that, until your brother called me, informing me that you’re in the ICU fighting for your life. Why would you lie about that?

I didn’t want to believe it at first, but when I saw you laying on the hospital bed lifeless, with stiches on both your wrists and an oxygen mask to your face, I grew weak on the knees. My eyes aren’t deceiving me anymore, this is reality, this is _our_ reality. I couldn't bring myself to cry, I had to be strong for the both of us. I begged, I begged for you to fight, as selfish as that sounded. I didn't want to lose you the moment I finally had a grip on my feelings.

Maybe it was out of pity, but I didn't care. What's important is you're here by my side right now, returning the feelings I have mustered up to confess to you the day you woke up. You were crying, we both were; you were scared of dying, but you were tired of this life. Ironic isn't it? I remember that night, the sky was clear and the moon was reflecting on the window of your hospital room; you told me you’d keep fighting for your life if it means I get to stay by your side forever, and you did.

Today’s a Friday, and volleyball practice just ended. You skipped school today because you had an appointment with your therapist, your 130th appointment to be exact; today you were to find out if you’ve finally rid of depression. “Akaashi,” I heard Bokuto-san call from behind me as I turned around to look at him, concern clearly painted on his face. “How’s she?” He asked as I opened my phone to check if I had any messages from her, and I do.

A smile immediately crept on my face as I read the message you just sent.

> _From: y/n_
> 
> _Subject: FINALLY!_
> 
> _JI!!! I’m finally depression free!!! The doctors did 3 diagnoses earlier and finally confirmed that I’m depression free :)_ _but I still need to take supplementary medicine :(_

She’s finally depression free! God only knows how happy I am to hear that from her; after battling it for 2 years she’s finally free from it. I felt tears prickling my eyes as Bokuto-san looked at me weirdly before giving me a hug. We both started walking back to the changing rooms, me telling him that y/n is finally depression free and him having the biggest smile on his face. “That’s great!” He exclaimed as we both entered the room, immediately changing my clothes and texting her a reply.

> _To: y/n_
> 
> _Subject: REALLY?_
> 
> _Really?! Wow baby I’m so proud of u!! Can I come over? :)_

I texted back and bid my farewells to my teammates before heading out. I received another text from her, eliciting another grin on my face.

> _From: y/n_
> 
> _Subject: YES_
> 
> _Of course you can! I’ll wait for you, mom made dinner for us <3_

I smiled at the thought of her mom making dinner for us, and walked to a familiar street; her house was just a couple blocks away from school so often times after practice, she’d invite me over. Practice ended a bit late today so it was already dark outside, but the moon was still beautiful, it was shining brightly illuminating the dark streets I had to walk to reach your house.

As soon as I reached your front gates, I rang your doorbell only for your mom to answer it with a huge smile plastered on her face, she moved over so I can enter the house, and I easily spotted you sitting on the sofa. I smiled before removing my shoes and walking towards you, my hands sneakily covering your eyes. “Akaashi,” you giggled as you felt my slightly calloused hands wrap over your eyes.

“Hey,” I greeted as I removed it and placed a small kiss on your cheek, seeing that you are flustered with what I just did. I chuckled before walking around the couch and sitting beside you, you immediately wrapping your arms around me as I sat down, your warmth giving me comfort.

“I’m so proud of you,” I responded as I held you in my arms, your scent lingering around my nostrils. You giggled and buried your face on my chest, hugging me even tighter. “I didn’t think I’d make it this far,” you replied and I softly smiled at you. “Thank you,” I whispered to your hair as you hummed in response, looking at me. “I did it for you, silly. Remember when I said I’d fight for my life if it means I get to spend forever by your side? I mean it, I love you,” you lovingly replied as you placed a chaste kiss on my lips, somewhat catching me off guard.

The dinner was amazing, everyone was in a light and happy mood including you. You were smiling the entire time and having a good time; you looked so much better when you smile and your eyes light up. “Wanna go on a date tomorrow? Let’s celebrate,” I invited as you walked me to the street going to my house. “I’d love to,” you replied with the brightest smile. “Alright, you remember the coffee shop we went for our first date?” I asked again, stopping in my tracks to have a good look at your face. You nodded immediately and hugged me, smiling widely as we pulled away.

And so tomorrow came, I went to the café earlier than our meet up time to spare myself some time to buy flowers and the necklace I’ve been meaning to give you since we started going out.

> _From: y/n_
> 
> _Subject: I’M SORRY_
> 
> _I’m running a little late keiji I just woke up!! I’ll be there in 10 minutes.. see u <3 _

I smiled at the text she sent and sat on her favorite spot on the second floor, this is where we had our first kiss, one where we were still both so awkward we laughed after sharing it. I looked down the street and saw cars and people passing by, some were familiar faces like Yaku-san from Nekoma. And then I saw you, you were waiting for the cars to stop so you can cross the street, and once the red light flashed, it signaled that the pedestrians were already to walk across.

When you looked up on the second floor, you saw me, immediately flashing a smile, and before I knew it, you were lying on the street. I immediately ran outside the café to you, you were choking on your sobs and trying your best to stay awake. “SOMEONE HELP!” I screamed as a small crowd gathered around us, me holding on to your body tightly. The people around us were scrambling to call the ambulance as you smiled at me, possibly one of the last smiles you’ll give me.

“No, y/n please stay awake, I can’t lose you like this!” I exclaimed as I held your face in my hands, trying my best to fight the tears that were already trickling down my cheeks. “Keiji,” you whispered, voice hoarse and almost faint. I cupped your cheeks in my hands as I kissed you, wanting to awaken from this nightmare. “I love you,” were your last words; before finally giving in to the dark.

The ambulance arrived soon after that, driving you to the nearest hospital only to be announced dead upon arrival. Your parents soon came and broke down in front of me, I couldn’t bare to look at their face as they were crying. It broke me. Had I known that this would happen I would’ve just picked you up in your house, or maybe didn’t ask you to go out at all.

We all took turns visiting your body in the mortuary, the glow of your skin faded and your smile long gone. It hurt to see you like this, especially that you’ve finally won your battle against something that nearly took your life a year ago. It hurts. I held onto your hand and pulled out the small box from my back pocket, asking the lady doing your makeup to wear the necklace I was supposed to give you. She gladly accepted it and wore it on you, and so I thought, you looked wonderful wearing it.

I couldn’t help but cry again at the sight of you, lifeless, but still the same girl I fell in love with back when we were 7 years old. “Are you okay Akaashi?” Your brother asked as I walked out of the morgue, seeing your family waiting for me outside, and even Bokuto-san. “You lost your sister, a family member, why are you asking me that,” I replied deadpanned as I felt him hug me. “But you lost your other half, the one you planned on spending your whole life with” he replied while patting my head and that’s when I lost it.

I didn’t plan on losing you like this. Who would’ve thought last night’s kiss would be our last? Who would’ve thought that smile as you crossed the street would be the last? Who would’ve thought that that was the last time I’d see you so happy.

It was selfish of me to think that we can stay together forever, y/n, even the world pitted against us. But no matter how painful this may be, I know that you’re in a better place now, living your life to the fullest and doing things you’ve wanted to do for a long time now. It hurts to let you go this way, and I don’t want to. You’ve held a special place in my heart for so long that no one could fill up that void you left.

I _n another life, y/n, I will wait a thousand forevers just to be with you again._


	2. kageyama x reader: thrill

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> reader is the women's team's libero who has a crush on kageyama

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kageyama x reader || fluff

**[I Like Me Better - Lauv](https://open.spotify.com/track/2P91MQbaiQOfbiz9VqhqKQ?si=l18RN9FCRa6rWC2ix4IBdA) **

_**"To not know who I am but still know that I'm good long as you're here with me"** _

You knew that; you knew that Kageyama Tobio, your classmate and Karasuno Men’s Volleyball Team’s setter, is the most emotionally unavailable person to exist in your life right now. Even your best friend Kei was no competition to how dense this boy is, it really is ridiculous. And what’s more ridiculous is that he’s definitely your type.

You were complete opposites, him being the quiet and introverted genius setter and you being the popular and social butterfly defensive libero; even in volleyball you were opposites. That’s what made it thrilling to you, somehow the thought of him being emotionally unavailable is fascinating.

You were eating lunch with your friends at the cafeteria when you heard an oh-so familiar voice call out your name, and of course it could only be your annoying brother, Yuu. To think that Yuu is your older brother is not really a surprise anymore, you were both amazing at defensive skills seeing that you’re both liberos of your team.

“I think our lunches are exchanged,” he said as he draped his arms around your shoulders, handing you your [favorite color] bento box. You sighed before giving him the bento you had, accepting what he was handing you. “We have a practice match with Date Tech after school, want to watch?” He asked before removing his arms from your shoulders. “I’d love to,” you replied with a smile on your face, knowing that you’ll see your crush play.

“And Kageyama is off limits, you are not allowed to go near him,” he added, making you pout. He, unfortunately, knew of your little attraction to Tobio and now he wouldn’t even let you anywhere near him, except when watching their games. He said that he was too focused on building his volleyball career and that he can’t handle a relationship; as if you didn’t knew that already.

“Whatever, you can’t stop me,” you replied before pushing him away and started eating your lunch. “Are you really sure about Kageyama, y/n?” One of your friends asked as you took a bite out of the onigiri in your bento box. “Of course,” you replied before chewing it thoroughly and looking at her.

“We’re just looking out for you, you know how he can be,” another one of your friends said as you sighed, drinking your strawberry yogurt milk. “Yes I know, he actually thrills me. Its exciting,” you replied with a small giggle earning weird stares from your friends, who then sighed knowing that they can’t talk you out of liking the setter.

The moment the bell rang, you stuffed all your things in your bag and ran to the men’s volleyball club gym, shocked to find your team captain there. “What are you doing here, Yui-senpai?” You asked as you neared her, seeing that she’s wearing her training clothes, as well as your other teammates. “Oh didn’t anyone inform you that we’ll play with the boys today before their match with Date Tech?” She asked as she faced you, curiosity swimming in her eyes.

Oh you were damn well aware of the game, you just forgot because you were too focused on seeing the setter play; you were told earlier by Hinata, but seeing that Kageyama was beside him the entire time he was talking to you, everything that he said was mush. You were too focused on Kageyema and his little milk box.

“I’ll go change,” you immediately announce as Yui-senpai nodded, sprinting to the changing room. You wore your black volleyball t-shirt with white prints of your jersey number and position on the sleeve, you made sure you stood out with what you’re wearing since you were the libero after all. You rummaged your bag for your shorts but couldn’t find any, so you had no choice but to wear your spare spandex. Not that you minded it, but it always made you conscious of your body since it’s a tight fit.

Wearing your knee socks, you heard the door jiggle, mentally cursing yourself as you forgot to lock it. The door opened and Kiyoko-senpai along with Yachi came in, thankfully you didn’t enter the wrong changing room. “Oh, Nishinoya-san what are you doing here?” Kiyoko-senpai asked as you wore your long socks and knee pads. “We’re playing with the boys team today,” you replied as you stood up, wearing your volleyball shoes.

“Woah, you’re going to play against them?” Yachi excitedly asked as you smiled at her, nodding your head. “I gotta go ahead, I still need to warm up,” you replied before stuffing all your things in a vacant locker and leaving the changing rooms; As you walked down the stairs, you saw Kageyama and Hinata walking up, bantering about something. “Oh, hi y/n-san!” Hinata greeted as you gave him a sweet smile, looking over to Kageyama to see him looking away.

You arched an eyebrow as you giggled, confusing the two. “No matter how many quicks you perform, I’ll always get the ball,” you professed before walking away, leaving the two shocked at your bold statement. “She sure sounds a lot like Nishinoya-senpai,” Hinata pouted as they started walking again, Kageyama hitting his head in the process. “Boke, she is his little sister so its only natural!” Kageyama exclaimed as they continued their little banter, unbeknownst to them the lingering figure on the bottom of the stairs with a huge grin on the face.

When you entered the gym, your brother’s ringing voice alarmed you as he pounced on you, tackling you on the floor. “What are you wearing?!” He immediately asked as he tried his very best to cover your body with his tiny one's. “I didn’t bring my jersey today and I only have this,” you replied before pushing him off and running to your team mates, who were already starting their warm up.

“Took you long enough,” Yui-senpai greeted with a smile, before allowing me to join the warm ups. She’s the ace of our team, her spikes are incredibly strong and almost comparable to Azumane-senpai’s except that hers has more grace. “You better do good today, Nishinoya-san,” Kira-san whispered from beside me as she looked at the two who just entered the gym, one tangerine and one blackberry. Kira-san is the setter of the team, she’s amazing and very unpredictable, no one in the prefecture could read her when she sets the ball.

You heard the boys starting their warm ups as your team just finished yours, and started doing receiving and serving practice. Since you cannot attack, you were on the opposite line waiting for the balls you can receive. You really tried your best to catch the balls that were being sent to your side, even diving on the floor just to get it. _If you can keep the ball from hitting the ground, then the ace can score for you._ Yuu’s words echoed in your head as you received a jump float receive from Yui-senpai.

You landed on your bad knee, but the damage was somehow lessened since you were wearing the thicker knee pads on it, still you couldn’t help but feel the slight sting when you stood up. This continued for a few more minutes before the boys finally had their turn in practicing their receives and services. You were finally able to see Kageyama play up close, and you were again, thrilled with it. You were standing beside the net when he set the ball for Hinata, completing the freak quick that they always do. It was amazing up close, but it seemed better when you’re already playing.

Your brother always told your about their freak quick, hopefully today, you’ll be able to sample that and receive all of it. He said that Hinata’s spike weren’t as strong as Azumane-senpai’s but it had surging power so you had to watch out. “He’ll melt,” you heard Kira-san whisper from beside you as a blush appeared on your face before you can even react. “Kira-san! Don’t do that,” you whined as you lightly pushed her, her giggling in response. “Alright team, gather up!” You heard Yui-senpai call out as you both run to the captain, seems like the game is finally starting. “Be careful of their freak quick,” she reminded as everyone nodded, including you.

You stood on one side of the court, seeing that you'll be replacing Mina-san after their service, since she is a middle blocker. Kei was the first to serve from the men’s team as Rika-san received the ball gracefully before Kira-san tossing it and Yui-san immediately spiking it down before anyone could even react. That was their secret weapon, Yui-san would always spike downwards to confuse the blockers.

You were immediately subbed in as Yui-san served the ball perfectly, however Tanaka-senpai received it gracefully, bringing the ball to Kageyama and Hinata spiking the ball, as if on instinct, you immediately dived for the ball, bringing it up and allowing Kira-san to drop it on the other side, earning your team another point. You heard groans from the opposite side of the court as Yui-san served again, this time slightly catching Daichi-san off guard as his receive was off. What you didn’t expect was your brother to toss from the back line, giving the ball to Azumane-senpai and bracing yourself for the strong spike.

The rally went on for a few seconds before Tanaka-senpai spiking it towards you and you missed it by a few centimeters. “I’m sorry!” You immediately announced as you bowed down, catching everyone inside the gym off guard. “Its okay, Nishinoya-san!” You heard Yui-san reply as she patted your back. You sighed before looking at the opposite side of the net, seeing how intense Kageyama’s stare is on you. You smirked before he looked away, a faint blush appearing on his cheek.

You ended up winning the first set which was a shocker to both teams, as you changed courts, you noticed that Suga-san is also inside court; they had two setters now. You arched your eyebrow as they served the ball, you immediately receiving it and bringing it to Kira-san before being spiked by Yui-senpai, on the other side of the court however, your brother managed to receive the ball, and before you knew it Suga-san tossed and Kageyama spiked the ball towards your direction.

You’ve never seen him spike before, it was a magnificent view; the ball was fast approaching but you couldn’t move your legs or your arms, you’re literally glued to your place. You heard Rika-san yell your name before you snapped out of it, the ball hitting your face, but luckily going up. You fell on your knees and immediately cupped your face, your hand on your nose; every single part of your face hurt, but you stood up anyways seeing that the ball made it to the other side of the court. Your vision was hazy and black spots started appearing from the corners of your eyes, and yoy could feel the blood slowly trickle down your nose; Kageyama’s set was the last thing you saw before finally blacking out.

You started scrambling softly, feeling a painful pounding on your head as you tried standing up, only to fall back on the bed. Where the hell were you, and how long have you been out? You opened your eyes slowly, adjusting to the lighting of the room and looking around, your eyes landing on the figure sleeping soundly beside you, his head on the bed. _Kageyama_. You were in the school clinic, you didn’t know how it was still open but it was, and the nurse was no longer there.

Still being out of your senses, you shook Kageyama awake, him abruptly waking up when he felt the shake. “You’re awake,” he announced quietly and looked at you intensely, his hands softly snaking on your neck and towards your head. You couldn’t help but blush at his action as you looked away from this guy. “I’m sorry,” he whispered before removing his hands from you and rubbing it all over his hair. “How’s the game?” You asked again, concerned as to why he isn’t with the team and playing. “Date Tech just came and I requested to be out for the mean time, Sugawara-san took over,” he replied before looking at you again, his stare slowly melting you.

“Why are you looking at me like that?” You whispered softly as you looked at him with gentle eyes, slightly catching him by surprise. “What do you mean like that? I always look at you like this,” he replied before sighing and looking away, a small blush appearing on his face with what he just said. You couldn’t help but blush as well with what he said, before sighing and laying back down on the bed. “I couldn’t play properly after you were escorted outside the court, I kept messing up my tosses,” he confessed, slightly intriguing you and causing you to stand up again.

You didn’t expect this “emotionally unavailable” man to express so much emotion, and to you of all people. “I like you,” he whispered before looking at you dead in the eyes, sending a chill up your spine. You giggled in response before grabbing his hand and holding it, him placing your hands on his cheeks that were slightly warm. “You really thrill me huh Tobio-chan,” you whispered before landing your lips on his, surprising the lad. He gripped on your hand tighter as his kiss went deeper and that was all you need to know how genuine he can be.

_Emotionally unavailable my ass._


	3. kuroo x reader: aftercare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> kuroo takes care of reader after they had sex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kuroo x reader || fluff with some lime
> 
> modern au
> 
> \- i'm sorry i don't know how to write smut!! -

**[Best Part - H.E.R (feat. Daniel Caeser)](https://open.spotify.com/track/4OBZT9EnhYIV17t4pGw7ig?si=sVe4Kyn4QbWC2rXUrjFONA) **

_**"You're the Tylenol I take when my head hurts"** _

“Kuroo,” you purred as he finally entered you, his thickness filling you to brim resulting to both your heavy breaths and his constant groaning. He was holding back, after all it’s been a while since you two had sex seeing that he is always busy with his volleyball practice. “Don’t hold back,” you whispered in his ear as soon as he started moving, lightly scratching his back and causing shivers to run up his spine.

He lowered his lips on your ears and bit it as he started moving in a rather rough pace, you didn’t mind since you were the one who told him not to hold back anymore. “I’m going to break you,” he whispered in your ear, causing you to moan back a response as he started thrusting faster, hitting your spot that made you see stars.

“F-fuck,” you mustered as you felt him move your left leg over his shoulder to angle himself and push himself deeper. His right hand that was holding onto your waist was then removed as he sneakily raised both your hands above your head and pinned it there, his other hand cupping your face as he kissed you hungrily, swallowing all your moans.

You could easily hear the sound of skin slapping and both your moans and pleas as they ricochet on the walls of your bedroom. “K-kuroo, I can’t,” you whispered as you feel yourself going limp with each of his thrusts, he knew your every single spot and it made you weak under him, writhing in pleasure. He stopped thrusting before forcing you to roll over and go on your fours, his manhood not leaving your wet cavern.

This new position had you whimpering under him as his thrusts got more powerful, seeing that you’re weakening with each thrust he sent your way, you dropped your face on your sheets and started moaning uncontrollably, that is until you felt his hand sneak past your waist to massage your already throbbing clit. That was all you needed for your orgasm to rip through you body, sending spasms.

“Fuck,” you heard him say from behind you as he grabbed your ass tighter, the way your walls clench around him nearly sending him over the edge. You were still shaking and your could still feel him going in and out of you, overstimulating you as you screamed for him to stop but he didn’t. “You’re too tight, y/n,” he commented as his thrusts got sloppier, signaling that he’s about to cum as well.

“I’m gonna cum again,” you cried as tried going back to your fours, only for Kuroo to push you back on the sheets, his hands firm on your back. “Don’t stand,” he replied as he held your by your shoulders tightly, probably bruising it. You felt his lips on your back as he started marking you from behind, all the while hitting your spot consistently. “Cum with me,” he lulled from behind you and you did.

The second time you came was more extreme than the last, your knees actually gave up on you as you dropped your body on the bed, Kuroo still inside you as he spilled his seed on the condom he was wearing. You could feel him throbbing from inside you as he stilled and groped your ass tightly its probably going to leave marks. “Haaah-,” he whispered from behind as he removed his manhood from you, laying down beside you exhausted.

A few moments later and he stood up, disposing the condom and grabbing the tissues from your study table, slowly making his way towards you. You then felt small and soft dabs on your inner leg as you raised your head to see Kuroo cleaning you up. You couldn’t help but smile at the small gesture he was doing so you stood up, grabbing his face with your hands and kissing him tenderly, him returning it almost immediately.

“Let’s take a shower,” you suggested and grabbed his arm, pulling him into your bathroom that’s just inside your own room. You opened the shower and waited for a while for the water to run warm before you turned around only to see Kuroo smirking at you with his arms crossed on his chest. You smiled before trotting towards him, placing your small arms on his waist and pulling him in for a hug, his body heat keeping your warm.

The shower was short, though it was filled with sloppy kisses, lots of touching and giggles. Kuroo exited the bathroom first as he walked to your closet to look for the spare clothes you always kept. You followed a few minutes after only to see him fixing your bed in his sweats, no shirt on. You nearly dropped your towel at that sight but managed to hold on to it as you walked to your closet, opening it and grabbing one of his large shirts and putting it on, not bothering to wear any bra and bottoms except for your underwear.

You slowly approached him as he was changing your covers and wrapped your arms around his waist, inhaling his scent that you loved the most. He smiled before turning around and facing you, cupping your face and peppering kisses on your face. “Come on, let’s order some food and I’ll put on some movie,” he suggested as he fluffed your pillows and placed it back on its position.

“Alright captain,” you replied with a slight giggle as you walk to the nightstand to get your phone and order some McDonald’s since its probably the only thing open at this hour. He then went to your television to turn it on and logged in your Netflix account, before settling down on the bed waiting for you. After ordering your food, you jumped on the bed and he immediately wrapped his arms around you.

“Was I too rough?” He asked as he softly caressed your face, his hand lingering on your neck as he touched your marks. You smiled before shaking your head and ruffling his hair, cuddling into his arms. “Come on, I’ll give you a massage,” he said as he rolled you over, his large calloused hands rubbing over your back sending relief your way.

You let out a muffled sigh as his hands massage your back, hitting all the right places. “Alright, maybe you were a bit too rough, but its nothing I can’t handle,” you admit as you look at him from behind, a smirk creeping on his face. “Sorry for not having enough time for you,” he gently said as you felt his rub your shoulders. “Its okay, Tetsu. I understand,” you replied with a soft smile as you turned around, facing him who had a gentle look in his eyes.

“I promise to make it up to you,” he added as he laid down beside you, hugging you again and you succumbing to his warmth. “You already did,” you replied with a chuckle as you lightly squeeze his hands. “This is so much better than sex you know,” you added with a giggle as he chuckled at you. “You mean you’d trade sex for this?” He asked with a pervy grin on his face, making you blush. “No I mean I’d love to have sex with you if it means I get treated like a princess after,” you replied softly looking away in embarrassment.

“Baby, you deserve this kind of aftercare, with or without sex so don’t worry as long as we’re together, you’re getting this treatment.” He replied with a smile as he kissed your forehead, his arms tightening around your waist. “Goddamnit Tetsu, how did I get so lucky with you?” You asked with a giggle to which he playfully flicked your forehead. “You tell me, how did you accidentally end up in the male’s changing room back in 1st year?” He replied with a chuckle as he reminisced that memory, the first time he saw you.

“Alright come on, what are we watching?” You asked, too embarrassed to remember how you two first met, looking at the screen. “How about White Chicks?” He asked as he looked at the screen, scrolling through the movies. “Okay Tetsu,” you replied with a slight smile, grabbing the remote control and putting on White Chicks. No matter how people perceive this man beside you, either as a sex god, which is true, or an idiot, you didn’t care because only you can witness this side of him and you couldn’t be more thankful for that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this isn't as good as the others since i was really tired today, i caught a fever and my migraine started acting up :(


	4. tsukishima x reader: ruin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> reader is in love with tuskishima but doesn't want to ruin the dreams of their band

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tsukishima x reader || angst
> 
> band au - songfic  
> inspired by: halestorm's bad romance and max's lights down low

**[Lights Down Low - MAX](https://open.spotify.com/track/1sYSP7gKa5kdKIfhANfori?si=dLsFlTcsS2KTAsadkF9tBw) **

_**"You can have the best of me baby"** _

For the longest time, you’ve had the fattest crush on your band’s guitarist, Tsukishima. Ever since he entered the band, you’ve seen how much he’s changed from being the salty person that he is to being a really passionate and caring person. It amazed you how a person’s personality could change over the course of a year, and that’s what drew your attention to the guitarist.

You could feel the sincerity every time he would play the guitar, how he would play with all his heart and give everything that he had. Maybe that’s another reason why you’ve developed a liking to him, but you knew the rule; you can’t fall in love with your bandmate because it may end up in the band breaking up, so you tried your hardest to control yourself.

You are your band’s vocalist, also the secondary guitarist, which was such a struggle since you had to learn your chords from Tsukishima and spending time with him is difficult considering that you’re controlling yourself from falling completely head over heels for him. You felt so helpless around him, its pathetic. You didn’t know how a guy, could possibly hurt you like this without him even knowing.

You wanted to unlove him, to unsee that stupid smile on his face that keeps melting your heart, you couldn’t, you just couldn’t. You couldn’t bring yourself to admit how you feel for him so most of the time, you brought it out through songs, it’s a somewhat relief. Every time you see him, you are painfully reminded of a romance that couldn’t blossom because of fear.

“No y/n-san, that’s a b minor, this is an f sharp minor,” he instructed as he tried gently moving your fingers to the right string and fret, his calloused hands wrapped around yours. You couldn’t help but blush as you looked back at your guitar, trying to divert your attention. “I’m sorry for causing trouble, Kei,” you whispered as you strummed your guitar, hitting the note perfectly.

“It’s my job anyways,” he replied as he took the music sheet from the stand and plugged his guitar to the amp, checking the volume. “Kuroo-san said he’d be here in 5 minutes, where are they?” You asked as you stood up, placing your guitar back in its case seeing that he would be practicing the piece you’ll be performing next week at a competition.

“Bad romance huh?” You whispered as you read the lyrics, trying your best to memorize it already. “Hey, hey, hey!” You heard Bokuto-san’s voice as he, Kuroo-san, and Akaashi, entered the studio, both wearing their guitar cases from behind and the other carrying his small bag for the drumstick.

Kuroo-san is the drummer of the band, Bokuto-san being the bassist and Akaashi-kun being the other bassist and other vocalist. It was a perfect balance to say the least, though you didn’t know how you ended up being in their band; maybe it was because of Akaashi who you are really good friends with. “Sorry for the wait, but we got some energy drinks,” Kuroo-san announced as he tossed Tsukishima a can of monster, Bokuto-san tossing one to you as well.

“Sugar-free?” You asked as you turned the can only to confirm that it is sugar-free, smiling at the older bandmate and thanking him. You opened the can as Akaashi announced that you will start already, a few practice songs first before the actual piece. “So what does our lovely vocalist want to sing today?” Bokuto-san asked as he draped his arms around you, laughing at your blushing face.

“I don’t know, anything really.” You replied as you drowned yourself in the thought of a song that you could sing, maybe something that could somewhat ease the slight stinging in your chest. “I know, how about Lights down low?” You asked as you looked at Bokuto-san, him squinting his eyes before widening them. “Oh you mean by MAX?” He asked again as you nodded, him looking at the other bandmates who then gave him a thumbs up.

“Alright, lights down low it is,” he announced as he left your side, getting his guitar and started playing; you on the other hand grabbed the mic that was stationery beside the drum set and set it up on the mic stand, doing a couple mic checks before starting the song.

> _Heaven only knows where you've been_
> 
> _But I don't really need to know_
> 
> _I know where you're gonna go_

You sang softly as it sent shivers down all their spines, your voice somehow soothing and cold, a mix of emotions no one could understand but yourself.

> _On my heart, where you're resting your head_
> 
> _And you just look so beautiful_
> 
> _It's like you were an angel_

Akaashi sang as you looked at him, a small smile forming on your lips as he sang that part perfectly, complimenting your voice.

> _Can I stop the flow of time?_
> 
> _Can I swim in your divine?_
> 
> _'Cause I don't think I'd ever leave this place_

You duetted as you closed your eyes, starting to feel the pain in your chest get heavier by the second that’s passing singing this song.

> _Oh, turn the lights turn the lights down low_
> 
> _Yeah, now I'm feeling you breathing slow_
> 
> _'Cause, baby, we're just reckless kids_
> 
> _Trying to find an island in the flood_
> 
> _Oh, turn the lights, turn the lights down low, oh_

You sang the chorus perfectly, smiling sadly at the third line. You wish, you just wish that you could be reckless for as long as you like, but you couldn’t, not with your throbbing feelings for Tsukishima.

> _Under heavy skies in the rain_
> 
> _You're dancing in your bare feet_
> 
> _Just like we're in a movie_

Akaashi continued the second verse, not failing to add the bass. You could feel your heart thumping so fast right now, who knew such a song could carry so much meaning.

> _Grab my hand and we're chasing the train_
> 
> _I catch you looking back at me_
> 
> _Running through a cloud of steam_

You sang as you held the mic tightly, trying your best to avoid having a shaky voice. You couldn’t let them see you like this, miserable and pathetic.

> _Can I stop the flow of time?_
> 
> _Can I swim in your divine?_
> 
> _'Cause I don't think I'd ever leave this place_

You duetted again with Akaashi, this time your eyes darting off to Tsukishima, he was trying his best to concentrate despite being distracted by you.

> _Oh, turn the lights turn the lights down low_
> 
> _Yeah, now I'm feeling you breathing slow, oh_
> 
> _'Cause, baby, we're just reckless kids_
> 
> _Trying to find an island in the flood_
> 
> _Oh, turn the lights, turn the lights down low_

Akaashi sang, as you lost your grip on the mic, holding the stand instead and controlling your breathing.

> _And I will give you everything baby_
> 
> _But can you feel this energy? Take it_
> 
> _You can have the best of me baby_
> 
> _And I will give you anything_
> 
> _Can you feel this energy? Take it_
> 
> _You can have the best of me baby_

You sang, screaming the last part with so much emotion that it shocked all your bandmates, Tsukishima feeling a chill up his spine as you said the last line. You felt it, you closed your eyes to prevent any leaking of tears as you looked down, feeling your throat hurt slightly.

> _Oh, turn the lights turn the lights down low_
> 
> _Yeah, now I'm feeling you breathing slow_
> 
> _Oh, turn the lights turn the lights down low_
> 
> _Yeah, now I'm feeling you breathing slow_
> 
> _'Cause, baby, we're just reckless kids_
> 
> _Trying to find an island in the flood_
> 
> _Oh, turn the lights, turn the lights down low, oh_

You finally duetted with Akaashi, his calm voice somewhat soothing you from breaking down right then and there. As soon as you finished the song, you ran out the studio, the tears not failing to fall from your eyes. Tsukishima was about to run after you when he felt Kuroo-san’s hand on his arm, preventing him to do so. All of them knew of how you felt for Tsukishima, and they warned you already. You didn’t want to risk their dreams so here you are trying your best to stop.

Akaashi followed you, seeing you outside the building, leaning on the wall and crying your heart out. He sighed before walking to your side, giving you a hug, you melting into his arms. “A-akaashi-kun,” you sobbed as you felt his hand pat your head softly, reassuring you.

“It’s okay y/n-chan, I understand. You don’t have to say anything,” he replied as he held you a little bit longer, somehow relieving you of the pain in your chest. “I don’t know how to go on, I’m trying, I’m really trying,” you whispered as you continued sobbing, holding onto him tighter. “I know and it’s okay if you can’t hold back,” he assured you as you looked up to him, your eyes glossy from crying.

“I don’t want to ruin our bond,” you added as you wiped your tears, pulling away from Akaashi. “And we don’t want to see you ruining yourself over Kei,” he retorted back, catching you off guard with his response. “You’re better than this y/n-chan,” he reminded you before wiping your tear-stained face and pulling you back inside.

Once you returned to the studio, you saw how everyone was worried, Tsukishima immediately running to your side as he cupped your face, concern painted on his face. It took every will power in your body to not break down again right then and there, the three from behind shaking their heads at the oblivious boy. “I’m fine,” you responded bitterly as you removed his hand from your face, walking back to the three. “Can we practice Bad Romance now?”

The day of the competition finally came, and to say that you were nervous is a big understatement. The previous days you’ve been avoiding Tsukishima, trying to keep a professional relationship with him, and the others noticed this. You kept your head on the competition and buried your feelings for him somewhere deep in your heart, although probably after today it will resurface again. Akaashi’s words really hitting you that night you cried.

“You good y/n-chan?” You heard Kuroo-san ask from behind you as you are in the back stage, waiting for your turn, he was playing with his drum sticks. “Yeah Kuroo-san,” you replied with a soft smile on your face, lowkey wondering where Tsukishima is as he hasn’t arrived yet. As soon as you sat down beside Kuroo-san, you saw Tsukishima walking towards you, hand-in-hand with a girl. Your eyes widened at the sight of Tsukishima with another woman, her (any color) colored hair swaying as they walked.

You could feel a lump in your throat as they stopped in front of you, the girl flashing both you and Kuroo-san a smile; you felt your heart break, literally. You felt Kuroo-san’s hands wrap around yours as he looked at you apologetically before greeting Tsukishima and the girl. “Oh Kuroo-san, this is my girlfriend, (any name).” Tsukishima introduced as you felt your heart pound harder, you didn’t think your heart could be more broken that it already is.

“Hello! I came to watch you today!” She greeted, her smile somehow warming up the room. You couldn’t get yourself to look at her as she sat beside you, introducing yourself. “I’m (any name)! You must be the vocalist Kei tells me about!” She greeted as you smiled at her, you couldn’t muster up a reply as you were on the verge of crying.

“Um, can we be excused for a while?” Kuroo asked as he grabbed your hand, leading you as far as he can from the couple. When he finally secured you, he gave you a tight hug, you gripping on his jacket tightly. You couldn’t cry, your heart was but your eyes weren’t, and personally that’s really hard. Your tears wouldn’t come out but you’re in so much pain right now you thought it was physically impossible to feel your chest tightening.

“You’re fine, y/n-chan, you’re fine,” he lulled as he stroked your hair, softly patting and you couldn’t do anything but smile brokenly at his gesture. “It’s okay Kuroo-san, I knew this was bound to happen,” you reply with the same broken smile, his heart breaking at the sight of your this vulnerable. “Don’t worry, I won’t let this affect my performance later. Please don’t let it bother you as well,” you plead as you looked at him in the eyes, your eyes glossy already. He nodded before walking back to the two, seeing that Bokuto-san and Akaashi are already there.

They both gave you a sad smile as you flashed them a genuine smile, though it hurt every nerve in your body to do that. “Come on, we’re up next!” Bokuto-san announced as they carried their guitars, Tsukishima’s girlfriend kissing him on the cheeks and him flashing her the biggest smile you’ve seen, before leaving. At this point, you didn’t feel anything anymore, you were numb but your feelings were all over the place. You felt Akaashi’s hand pat your back as you smiled at him, him looking at you apologetically before starting to set up the guitar.

It has been a while since you performed in a large crowd, you were scared but your emotion drive was way off so you didn’t feel that scared. You started setting up, doing a couple of mic checks; the curtain was still down so you could whatever you want for the mean time. You stood in front, holding the mic with shaky hands as the mic stand is being adjusted to your height. You look back to your bandmates as they signaled you with a thumbs up, making the guy in charge of the curtain to roll the curtain away, revealing the spotlight and slightly blinding you.

“Give it up for Gymnasium Three! (your band name idk lol)” The emcee announced as the huge crowd roared at your band, you being in front and seeing some familiar faces like Hinata, Kenma, and Kageyama. They cheered for you as you smiled at them, Kuroo-san slapping his drum sticks together before you started playing the song.

> **[PLAY NOW](https://open.spotify.com/track/0n3sHHfdOq6Awix3JPe3xl?si=YgkdMiELQAa2CivoeBsnmA)**

> _Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh_
> 
> _Caught in a bad romance_
> 
> _Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh_
> 
> _Caught in a bad romance_

You started out, the crowd immediately roaring at your choice of song, the thrilling aura of the event pulsating in your veins.

> _Ra-ra-ah-ah-ah_
> 
> _Roma-roma-ma_
> 
> _Gaga, ooh la-la_
> 
> _Want your bad romance_
> 
> _Ra-ra-ah-ah-ah_
> 
> _Roma-roma-ma_
> 
> _Gaga, ooh la-la_
> 
> _Want your bad romance_

You and Akaashi interchanged in singing that, you could feel your heart pounding on your chest as finally all of the pent up emotions start setting free.

> _I want your ugly, I want your disease_
> 
> _I want your everything as long as it's free_
> 
> _I want your love_
> 
> _Love, love, love, I want your love, hey_

You sang out, meaning every lyric and dedicating it to Tsukishima, as desperate as that sounded, your voice somehow slightly shaky.

> _I want your drama, the touch of your hand (hey)_
> 
> _I want your leather-studded kiss in the sand_
> 
> _I want your love_
> 
> _Love, love, love, I want your love_
> 
> _(Love, love, love, I want your love)_

Akaashi continued, his cold voice sending shivers up your spine as you smiled darkly, holding on to the mic.

> _You know that I want you_
> 
> _And you know that I need you_
> 
> _I want it bad_
> 
> _Your bad romance_

Akaashi sang again, you preparing yourself to belt the chorus.

> _I want your love, and I want your revenge_
> 
> _You and me could write a bad romance_
> 
> _(Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh)_
> 
> _I want your love, and all your lover's revenge_
> 
> _You and me could write a bad romance_
> 
> _Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh_
> 
> _Caught in a bad romance_
> 
> _Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh_
> 
> _Caught in a bad romance_

You’ve never belted out that part before, your chest and throat slightly tightening at the high note you just reached as everyone, including your bandmates looked at you with wide eyes. You didn’t know where you got the sudden surge of confidence came but you loved it, it somehow made you forget of the pain of Tsukishima with his girlfriend, but later on you know it wouldn’t suffice.

> _Ra-ra-ah-ah-ah_
> 
> _Roma-roma-ma_
> 
> _Gaga, ooh la-la_
> 
> _Want your bad romance_

You sang again, the crowd growing wild with the performance you were giving.

> _I want your horror, I want your design_
> 
> _'Cause you're a criminal as long as you're mine_
> 
> _I want your love_
> 
> _Love, love, love, I want your love, uh_

Akaashi sang the first part of the second verse, giving you a few seconds to rest your vocals as you inhaled a deep breath preparing for the next verse.

> _I want your psycho, your vertigo shtick (hey)_
> 
> _Want you in my rear window, baby, you're sick_
> 
> _I want your love_
> 
> _Love, love, love, I want your love_
> 
> _(Love, love, love, I want your love)_

You sang, slightly panting, but nonetheless delivering it perfectly.

> _You know that I want you_
> 
> _And you know that I need you ('cause I'm a free bitch, baby)_
> 
> _I want it bad_
> 
> _Your bad romance_

Images of Tsukishima flashed in your head as Akaashi sang his part. It was pathetic to think that you’d be this hurt over a guy, and of all guys it had to be Tsukishima.

> _I want your love, and I want your revenge_
> 
> _You and me could write a bad romance_
> 
> _(Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh)_
> 
> _I want your love, and all your lover's revenge_
> 
> _You and me could write a bad romance_
> 
> _Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh_
> 
> _Caught in a bad romance_
> 
> _Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh_
> 
> _Caught in a bad romance_

You belted out again, your voice slowly going hoarse at the high note as you thought of all the moments you and Tsukishima spent together, those times when he would teach you guitar chords or those where he would randomly ask you to sing and accompany him playing the guitar.

> _Ra-ra-ah-ah-ah_
> 
> _Roma-roma-ma_
> 
> _Gaga, ooh la-la_
> 
> _Want your bad romance_
> 
> _Ra-ra-ah-ah-ah_
> 
> _Roma-roma-ma_
> 
> _Gaga, ooh la-la_
> 
> _Want your bad romance_

Akaashi sang, sending a stare your way as you bowed down, feeling the tears slowly leaking from your eyes. You couldn’t control it anymore, it was too painful to bear.

> _I want your love_
> 
> _And I want your revenge_
> 
> _I want your love_
> 
> _I don't wanna be friends_
> 
> _I don't wanna be friends_
> 
> _No, I don't wanna be friends_
> 
> _I don't wanna be friends_
> 
> _Want your bad romance_
> 
> _Want your bad romance_

Akaashi deutted with you as you held on to the mic, holding it tightly as you sang all your frustrations out, feeling a surge of emotions lift from your chest.

> _I want your love, and I want your revenge_
> 
> _You and me could write a bad romance_
> 
> _(Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh)_
> 
> _I want your love, and all your lover's revenge_
> 
> _You and me could write a bad romance_
> 
> _Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh_
> 
> _(Want your bad romance)_
> 
> _Caught in a bad romance_
> 
> _(Want your bad romance)_
> 
> _Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh_
> 
> _(Want your bad romance)_
> 
> _Caught in a bad romance_

You screamed the last part, finally belting your last note, leaving you heaving and gasping for air as Akaashi continued to sing the part where you left of. By now, tears were streaming uncontrollably from your eyes and everyone could see that, even your bandmates.

> _Ra-ra-ah-ah-ah_
> 
> _Roma-roma-ma_
> 
> _Gaga, ooh la-la_
> 
> _Want your bad romance_

As you finished the song, you flashed the crowd your sweetest smile, still panting from the fatigue that’s slowly eating you from inside. You bowed to them before the curtains lowered, you immediately dropping to your knees as the fatigue finally settled in. You felt incredible, you were able to sing out your emotions tonight and everyone seemed to love it.

You saw someone’s shadow approach you as you looked up to see Tsukishima holding out his hand for you to grab. When you just stared at it, he grabbed your arm, raised you up and landed his lips on yours, catching everyone in your band off guard. As much as you wanted to melt into the kiss, you push him with all your remaining strength and glared at him, walking towards Akaashi and leaving him there.

No, you won’t give him anymore chances to break you, you’ve had enough. This is your last straw before finally letting go. You’re finally going to let him go as Akaashi’s word from a week ago echoed in your head.

You didn’t want anyone to see you get ruined by Tsukishima, not anymore.


	5. oikawa x reader: iced americano

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> reader is a part time barista at a local coffee shop and oikawa encounters her in a bad situation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oikawa x reader || fluff

**[Best Friend - Rex Orange Country](https://open.spotify.com/track/47Bg6IrMed1GPbxRgwH2aC?si=_lvsIGi2T5y0ajLGTXx6xw) **

_**"I wanna be the one that makes your day"** _

The smell of coffee has always been your favorite scent, so it was no surprise to your family when you told them you applied for a part time job as a barista at a nearby coffee shop. You thought you needed extra funds especially since you’re a graduating student and college is just around the corner; you wanted to save up some money before going to college at least.

Though you didn’t know how you’d manage it at first seeing that you’re the president of the dance club in your school and you had lots of afterschool activities, you were able to keep up with a stable routine. You’d be at school until 3pm, do club activities until 5:30, and do your part time job until 8; it’s a rough schedule, but you somehow made it work.

Today was one of those days where in you just want to curl up at home with a heat pad and some chocolates, all the while wrapped in your favorite futon; yes you were on those days. “You okay back there, y/n?” You heard your co-worker Haruhi-senpai asked as she looked at you, worry evident in her eyes.

“Yes senpai, I’m fine. Just having cramps,” you replied as you prepared the coffee the male customer ordered. It’s already 7:30 pm and the café was still packed, some familiar faces. You prepared the iced americano and gave it to the man who was waiting by the claim counter. “Here’s your americano sir,” you announced as you gave him his cup, while flashing him a soft smile; he then thanked you and grabbed the cup, and turning to leave.

You squinted your eyes when you felt a stinging from your lady parts, _come on, don’t act up now I still have 30 minutes_ you thought to yourself as you held on to your lower abdomen. You heard the small chime of the door ring, signaling that a new customer just entered; when you turned your head to the group walking in, you were shocked to see the captain of your school’s men’s volleyball team, Oikawa Tooru. All the ladies in the café immediately turned their head to him, swooning at the beautiful figure that passed by them.

His eyes landed on yours, making him flash you a smile and walk to the counter. “I’ll have 3 iced americanos and 1 iced latte,” he said to Haruhi-senpai, who is also swooning over him. You hate to admit it but he really is handsome, a little bit of an asshole and ladies’ man, but overall a nice person. You have a few classes with him at school so it’s probable that he recognizes you; you’ve also encountered each other multiple times during club presidents’/captains’ meeting.

You looked back to who was with him and saw Iwaizumi, a friend of yours, Matsukawa, and Hanamaki. You smiled at Iwaizumi as you made eye contact, him returning the smile before you proceeded to do the drinks Oikawa ordered. You prepared three iced americanos and one iced latte, placing the drinks one by one on the claim counter where Oikawa was waiting.

Once you placed the final drink on the counter, he smiled at you and muttered a thank you before carrying the drinks to their table, just a few steps away from the counter. You wiped the counter since you spilled some coffee before hearing Haruhi-senpai tell you to prepare a hot caramel macchiato. You prepared the steamer and poured caramel sauce on the cup, adding a bit extra since you were feeling better after seeing Oikawa as weird as that sounded.

When you placed the drink on the claim counter, the lady who ordered it immediately took the cup and blew it a few times before taking a small sip, before haphazardly spitting it out. “What is this why is it sweeter?! I didn’t ask for extra caramel, why would you put that?!” She shouted causing a commotion, you couldn’t look at her in the eye as you whispered the faintest sorry you could.

“This is disgusting!” She yelled again and threw the drink towards you, the drink being hot immediately burning your skin as you yelped in pain, Haruhi-senpai aiding to your side. That’s when you felt another arm around you and you looked up, only to see Oikawa looking at you with concern painted on his eyes; you didn’t know how he got in here. “We’re sorry ma’am,” Haruhi-senpai exclaimed as the rude lady left without turning an eye on you and damage she did.

You were in extreme pain seeing that you were drenched in hot coffee, slightly shivering at the fear since it was your first time to encounter that kind of customer. “Are you okay?” Oikawa asked as you rubbed your arms, trying to ease the burning feeling. “Y/n oh my goodness are you okay?” Haruhi-senpai immediately asked after she called for the security. You slightly nodded, still in in pain; everyone’s eyes on you.

“May I please take care of her?” You heard Oikawa ask Haruhi-senpai as she nodded immediately. “Y/n, you can go now. You’re shift is over, please have enough rest okay? I’m really sorry,” she exclaimed as she patted your shoulder before patting Oikawa’s. “Thank you Haruhi-senpai,” you replied before Oikawa helping you up, and walking you to the employees changing area.

Oikawa left you to change for a while, only for you to open your bag and find no spare t-shirt in it, cursing before closing your bag. You were too shy to ask Oikawa for an extra shirt, but your skin was still burning so you had no choice. “Oikawa,” you asked from inside the locker, walking towards the door. “Yeah?” You heard him reply before swallowing the lump on your throat. “C-can I borrow a shirt? I mean only if you have an extra,” you asked while trying to explain yourself, looking at the mirror and seeing that you’re red all over.

“Yep, just a second,” he said before rummaging through his bag and fishing for one of his extra shirts, its just a plain navy blue one. You opened the door slightly as he handed you the shirt through the small gap. You immediately stripped yourself of your coffee-stained clothes before wearing his, it smelt like lavender for some reason and you loved it. You folded your coffee-stained shirt and placed it in a small plastic bag before shoving it in your bag, and walking outside.

“That’s big,” Oikawa commented with a chuckle as soon as he saw you with his shirt on, indeed it was. It went past your thighs and the sleeves past your elbows, but you loved how comfortable it is. “Come on, I’ll walk you home,” he said as he grasped your arm, slightly catching you off guard, and dragging you towards the employee’s exit. “W-wait, what about your teammates?” You immediately asked as he stopped walking, looking at you. “I already told Iwa-chan, they understand,” he replied before dragging you outside again, the cold air of Miyagi sending shivers down your spine.

You didn’t expect tonight to be too cold so you didn’t bother to bring a jacket, and boy were you in regret. Oikawa must’ve felt your shivers because he took off his jacket and placed it around you, the sleeves slightly dangling loose on your sides. “You didn’t have to,” you whispered as you both started walking towards the direction of your house.

“You just got a liquid dumped on you and you haven’t had a shower, you might catch a cold,” he replied as he placed his hands in his pocket. You sighed as you properly wore the jacket, it was the volleyball teams’, the white jersey that you loved seeing on him. “Why did you help me?” You ask all of a sudden, him stopping dead in his tracks, before looking at you, making you stop as well.

“I’ve liked you for a while now, you can ask Iwa-chan about that,” he replied with a smile as your eyes widened, trying to look away from him. “B-baka, we don’t even have a decent interaction!” You retorted, face pink with embarrassment. You heard him chuckle before grabbing your hand and making you face him. “I always watch you during your club activities, the main reason I’m always late for practice is because I watch you before going to mine,” he admitted with a small smile, his cheeks tinted pink as well.“You sound like a creep,” you replied with a giggle as you both started walking again.

“Tooru,” he said as you looked at him with one eyebrow raised. “Call me Tooru from now on,” he added as he looked at you, winking in the process and making your smile wider.


	6. nishinoya x reader: overtime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> reader and nishinoya are dating but they haven't kissed yet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> nishinoya x reader || fluff

**[Adore You - Harry Styles ](https://open.spotify.com/track/3jjujdWJ72nww5eGnfs2E7?si=ZWPpucoJRaakRDxHTKCVcg) **

_**"You don't have to say you love me"** _

It’s still a mystery to you how you’re currently dating Karasuno Men’s Volleyball Team’s libero Nishinoya Yuu seeing that you’re both complete opposites. You are the school’s student council president, apparently you’ve already gained the trust of your schoolmates the faculty even though you’re only in second year. And seeing that you are the president, you have tons on paper works to do on a daily basis after class, leaving you and your boyfriend very little time to spend together, as he’s busy with the volleyball club.

You’ve started dating 2 months ago and since then your relationship hasn’t taken any progress yet, the farthest you two would do was hug and that’s it. You weren’t complaining since you knew that you were both busy people, but somedays your curiosity bugs you.

Today was one of those days where in your last period teacher decided to just give his time up for your club activities, sighing, you started packing your things as you hear your boyfriend’s voice from beside you. “Hi,” he greeted with a huge grin on his face, taking your bag for you. This has been a routine, since you were both in different classes, he would go to your classroom and walk you to the student council room before going to his practice, it was a small gesture but you really appreciated it.

“Hey Yuu,” you greeted back, a smile gracing your face as his cheeks flushed red as he looked away. “Come on,” he said as he grabbed your hand, intertwining it with his as you two walk to the student council room. “How are your classes?” You asked as you both exited the room, sending him a stare. “I fell asleep at 4th period,” he replied with a chuckle as you sighed at him. “You shouldn’t really fall asleep in class you know,” you retorted back, him firmly gripping your hand and giving it a reassuring squeeze.

“I was tired from practice yesterday, but I promise I won’t do that again,” he responded while looking at you, flashing you a genuine smile and making your heart melt. He’s always pushing himself too much when he trains, you wish he would spare some time to rest his body. You both reached the student council room in no time as he opened the door for you and you stepping inside to find your fellow officers.

“Took you long enough,” your vice-president, Riko-senpai, sassed as you both entered the room, him placing your bag on one of the spare tables. “Alright, I’ll go on ahead. I’ll see you later,” he said as he pulled you in for a hug, bringing a smile to your face and a small blush on your cheek. When he pulled away and started walking towards the door, you decided to be bold and grab his arm, pulling him back to you and placing a soft kiss on his cheeks.

This immediately caused the libero’s eyes to widen as he touched his cheek, where you placed the kiss, a foreign feeling lingering there. Everyone in the room wolf-whistled as you rolled your eyes at them. “See you later,” you exclaimed before turning to your back and walking towards the table with your things. You heard the door close as you realize that he finally left the room making you sigh.

“Did you see the look on his face when you did that?! Was that the first time?” Miya-kun, your secretary, asked as he approached you, handing you a tall stack of paper works. “Yeah,” you replied shyly as you took the pile and placed in on your table, bringing out your folder for student council files and your pencil case. “Don’t tell me you haven’t actually kissed yet?” Riko-senpai asked, as he butted in your talk with Miya-kun. “And if we haven’t?” You replied, looking up to him with a glare before the two left while chuckling.

You started reading the papers handed to you, seeing that they’re all club applications and registration forms, you sighed before pulling the sleeve of your uniform up and started doing your work, oblivious to you the two idiots that headed out and went to the volleyball gym. “Are you some sort of mind reader?” Miya asked Riko as they started their journey to the gym. “Nope, I just happen to be a genius,” Riko replied with a smirk on his face, him adjusting his glasses as they both laughed.

When they both reached the volleyball gym, they weren’t starting their practice yet but they were already setting up so they decided to excuse Tanaka since him and Miya are classmates. “Oh Mr. Secretary, what do you need from us?” He asked as he saw the two, greeting Riko in the process. They then proceeded to tell him what happened to you and Nishinoya inside the student council room as Tanaka shared his experience of Nishinoya telling him he doesn’t know how to do the first move on you.

The three of them smirk as they thought of a devious plan, even secretly involving everyone from the volleyball team. When they realized that they must have taken forever, the two decided to come back to the student council room, and upon entering a furious y/n standing on the center. “Where have you two been?” You asked with a slight growl, slightly scaring the two. “W-we just checked on some rooms to make sure everyone’s doing their club activities since we gave you all that paper work,” Riko-senpai replied, mentally sighing in relief when you seemed to believe it.

“Um look y/n, I need to leave early today. I have to pick up my brother from the daycare since my mom won’t be home until 8:30,” Miya-kun explained to you, as you started doing your paper works again. “Alright, the less people the better,” you replied as you took out your stamp pad to approve these memberships. “Oh and so do I, y/n, my dad told me to come with him to one of the conventions at town today,” Riko-senpai requested as you stopped doing your paperworks, and looked up to him.

“Are you kidding me?” You asked slightly frustrated that you’ll be left alone until probably 7 pm, you need to finish all these paper works today or else the pile will just get bigger and you didn’t want that. “Alright, but please help me finish these papers,” you sighed in defeat as you gave them both a stack to finish, the two hiding their evil smirks. The more your stack lessened, the more the people in the room started going home; you checked your watch and saw that it’s already 5 pm, meaning its officially dismissal time.

You groaned as you told everyone they could leave now, including Riko-senpai and Miya-kun, the two of them leaving half the pile you gave them earlier. You were frustrated at this point since you still needed to study, but this is your responsibility so you continued with it. It started getting darker when you stood up and opened the lights of the room, locking the door to avoid any possible intruders. Truth be told, you were terrified of being alone right now, and the fact that its almost nighttime and the hallways are dark make it even more horrifying for you.

You opened your phone and decided to play some music to avoid the scary atmosphere as you continued doing the papers. You couldn’t help but glance at the windows near the hallways, it really was dark, you couldn’t see anything. You felt a chill up your spine as you grabbed your phone and dialed Yuu’s number, fidgeting as it started ringing. You checked your watch to see that its already 6:30, but the darkness outside looked like its already 8. “Hey,” you heard his voice from the other line, slightly startling you as you tried to hold in your sobs. “I-is your practice done?” You asked with a shaky voice, you’ve always stayed behind during these hours at school due to meetings, but you were always either with Riko-senpai or Miya-kun, so the fact that you were by yourself was scary.

“Yeah just fixing the equipment, are you okay?” He asked you heard slight shuffling from the other line, you bit your lip, trying to suppress the whimper that’s attempting to escape. “Y-yeah, can you get here a little faster please. I’m alone,” you whispered the last part, slightly embarrassed. “Alright,” he replied before ending the call, you somehow a bit relieved, but still terrified. You decided to finish the last bit of paper works, maybe 10 more before you heard a knock on the door, startling you as you screamed before realizing that it could be Yuu.

“Its me,” you heard his voice from the other side of the door as you immediately opened it and crashing yourself in his arms, finally letting out your sobs. “H-hey,” he greeted as you felt his arm hug you back tighter, slowly patting your head. “It’s okay, I’m here,” you heard him say as you pull away, wiping away your tears, him doing the same. He then guided you towards your things as you both started cleaning up the room, him fixing your bag and you placing all the finished paper works inside the file cabinet.

Once you were both finished, you walked towards the door only for it to not budge. You tried twisting it the other way but it still wouldn’t, this has happened a few times already since this door is old. “N-noya, it won’t open,” you call out to him, him knowing that when you call him Noya, something is definitely wrong. He was immediately by your side as he tried, with his full force, to open the door. When it didn’t budge, you fell on your knees and started crying again.

As weak as you sounded right now, you are actually and genuinely afraid of being locked up in a room; that’s one of your greatest fears. He then kneeled down beside you and carried you to one of the corners of the room, you pushing your knees up to your chest as you tried to control your breathing. “Shh, its okay, I’m right here. You’re going to be okay,” he comforted as you felt him place his volleyball jacket on you, slightly bringing you comfort.

You were still silently sobbing when you felt his hand cup your cheek, catching you off guard. He slowly turned your head towards him as he locked his lips with yours, you melting into the kiss. You felt butterflies explode in your stomach as you felt his hand snake to your nape, pushing your closer to him as your arms instinctively moved around his neck, locking you two together. It took you a while to process what’s happening, but you soon responded to the kiss, feeling his tongue swipe your lower lip, asking for permission which your granted.

As your tongue fought for dominance, you decided to pull away to catch your breath, your fear slowly disappearing from your system. “It’s okay, I’m here,” you heard him say as he placed his forehead on yours, you closing your eyes as you still clung onto his neck. “Fucking finally!” You both heard a scream from outside the room as you saw Riko-senpai, Miya-kun, and the men’s volleyball team looking at the two of your with huge grins on their faces. You immediately felt your blood boil as you realize that this was just a set up, the door opened as they all flooded inside cheering at the two of you.

You squinted your eyes at your vice-president and secretary as your cleared your throat to make an announcement. “Cleaning duties two weeks for everyone in this room except for Nishinoya starting tomorrow. President’s orders!” You screamed as silence fell upon the room, soon to be followed by multiple groans. “Totally worth it,” you heard Miya-kun snicker for behind your as shot him a deadly glare and pulled Yuu outside with you. “Come on, let’s go home,” you heard him say as he grabbed your arm and started walking towards the exit of the school, his jacket still draped around you and the feeling of his lips on yours lingering.

Looks like you just took your relationship one step further.


	7. terushima x reader: captain's order

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> reader is terushima's ex and the manager of the men's volleyball team

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> terushima x reader || fluff

**[Die For You - The Weeknd](https://open.spotify.com/track/2Ch7LmS7r2Gy2kc64wv3Bz?si=7013jfKLQmeN_YqaSkrjcQ) **

_**"I just can't say I don't love you"** _

His antics weren’t that different from your cousin, Oikawa, he’s often portrayed as the school’s playboy because of his flirtatious nature, but once he steps inside the court, that façade immediately changes. You weren’t going to lie, when Misaki-senpai graduated, you were afraid to handle the men’s volleyball team, one because you have no experience in managing a team full of playful and careless hormonal boys and two because your ex is the team captain.

Yes, Terushima Yuuji, the captain of the Johzenji men’s volleyball team, is your ex. You don’t know how it came to be but you know damn well that he’s the reason why you two broke up last summer. You were tired of seeing him constantly hanging out with every single female that professes their love for him, forgetting that he has a girlfriend to tend to.

No, you weren’t the possessive type of girlfriend in fact you are quite the opposite, you were careless, too careless as a matter of fact. You had to admit that you were also at fault when you two broke up seeing that he felt like you weren’t trying hard enough for the relationship to work. Regardless of that, you know that you did your best.

The school year just started and you’re already in second year, him being in third and last. Not much has changed from his appearance, he’s still the same Terushima that made you fall head over heels over him, his tongue piercing still being your favorite. You’d be a liar if you didn’t admit that you still love him, its not easy to move on, well at least for you. After you two broke up, some of the guys that have been flirting with you before you and Terushima started dating started hitting you up again, but you didn’t bother with them knowing damn well that you’re still in love with him.

Its been raining a lot recently, and the fact that you had to stay for volleyball practice wasn’t helping at all. Yesterday you forgot your umbrella so you had to run home drenched in the rain, and today you feel horrible. You felt really sick and your head is pounding like crazy; you really wanted to skip practice today but Kuri-san, the other manager, told you there’s an emergency at home so she had to go home earlier today. You couldn’t just leave the team on their own seeing that they are pretty reckless when practicing.

After the last subject bell rang, you hastily stuffed all your things inside your bag, hearing Kuri-san bid your farewell. “I promise I’ll make it up to you!” She said as she bowed down, making you giggle. “Its okay, Runa-chan,” you replied and carried your bag on your shoulder. She insisted on walking you to the changing room, which you didn’t protest anymore, you were too sick to complain anyways.

Once you reached the changing room, she finally left leaving you alone inside the small but spacious room. You started stripping from your clothing and wore the yellow trackpants along with a plain white t-shirt. You sighed and stuffed your things inside one of the lockers before sitting down on the bench and changing your shoes, hearing the chattering of the boys from the other room. You stood up and walked outside, carrying with you the yellow jacket that matched your trackpants before walking to the gym, only to see Bobata and Terushima inside.

“Hey y/n-chan!” Bobata greeted as soon as you entered the gym, feeling slightly lightheaded. You greeted back with a smile as you looked at them setting up the net, Terushima’s eyes not leaving yours. You walked towards the storage room and pulled out the cart full of volleyballs and pushed it just beside the back line of the court. You then proceeded to grab all their water bottles, refilling it and one by one bringing it back to the benches.

You heard the rest of the volleyball team enter the gym as you filled up the last bottle, returning to the court and sitting down on one of the benches, beside their coach and took out your notebook for some notetaking. By the minute that’s passing, you could feel yourself succumb to your sickness as you finally wore your jacket, seeing that you’re starting to feel cold. Terushima noticed your sluggishness but didn’t pay much attention to it until halfway through the practice.

They were on a break since they’ll be playing a practice match against each other so you were just sitting on the benches beside their coach watching them play with each other. That’s until you felt a hand grab you from the back of your head and push you towards someone’s forehead. You immediately blushed as your eyes widened with what Terushima just did. He was looking at you seriously and looked like he was examining you. You could feel the sweat from his forehead as you slightly take in his oh so familiar scent that’s mixed with sweat. You heard everyone in the gym cheer for you two as you pushed him away, still in shock with what he just did.

“Just as I though, you have a fever,” he then announced as soon as he stood up in front of you, his arms crossed across his chest and his eyes trained on yours. “W-was that really necessary?” You stuttered as you avoided eye contact and gripped on to your jacket. “Coach, please don’t let her do anything anymore after this break, she’s sick,” Terushima requested to coach Anabara as he looked at him with wide eyes, probably still shocked with what he just saw, but nodding nonetheless.

You pouted in your seat as they went back to practice, doing two sets of games before officially calling it a day, Terushima announcing that there will be no practice tomorrow. Everyone was confused with what their captain just announced but didn’t protest anyways. They started cleaning up as you stood up from the bench, only to be pushed back down by some unknown force from your shoulders. You looked behind you and saw Bobata with a smirk on his face and his hands placed on your shoulders firmly.

“Nope, captain’s orders,” he said with one raised eyebrow as you sigh and closed your notebook in your hands, him sitting beside you immediately. “Bobata, why is Yuuji doing this?” You asked him as you felt his presence from beside you, your eyes trained on the captain that was picking up balls from the other side of the court. “Believe it or not, he still loves you its crazy. He would almost everyday bug me to talk to you so he can be updated with your daily life,” he replied as his eyes followed yours, landing on the captain as well.

“I know you still love him too, so what’s stopping you?” He asked, this time looking at you with serious eyes. “He’s never been like this before, its like he’s a completely different person when you’re around. I know I shouldn’t pry in your relationship but I can’t help it since you two are my good friends,” he added as he heard you sigh, hands moving to either your side. “I don’t know Kazuma. Maybe its because he’s too flirty with other girls its annoying?” You answered, slightly hesitating with the last part. “It’s his personality, y/n. If it helps, he hasn’t talked to any of his fangirls since you two broke up, he would just shut them out immediately,” he replied somewhat making you feel relieved that he hasn’t dated anyone.

“Anyways, feel better soon alright?” He exclaimed as he looked at you and ruffled your hair, making you smile. You didn’t notice that they were finally done cleaning until you saw Terushima walk out of the storage room, his eyes on yours. You stood up and walked outside towards the changing room, hearing Terushima not far from behind you. As soon as you got in the room, you stripped of your gym clothes, the cold air immediately hitting your skin making you sneeze. You wore your uniform again and wore your school shoes, walking outside only to find Terushima waiting for you.

“Come on I’ll walk you home,” he said as he grabbed your arm, catching you off guard. “W-wait,” you mumbled as he stopped in his tracks, you two just in front of the gym door. “What is it?” He asked as he turned his body towards you, now facing you. “Why are doing this?” You asked, looking at the ground, too shy to lock eyes with him. “I’m pretty sure Bobata already told you,” he replied as you two started walking again, nearing the entrance of the school.

“I-I want to hear it from you,” you said quietly, almost whispered because of how embarrassed you are right now. You didn’t know where the sudden burst of confidence came but the fact that you’re sick is just making everything feel blurry. He smiled at you as he pulled you in his arms, wrapping it tightly around you. You sighed in relief as you melt into the hug, it felt like home. “I still love you,” he whispered to your hair as you closed your eyes, enjoying his warmth.

He then pulled away only for him to pull you back and capture your lips with his. You felt the sincerity and familiarity in the kiss, one you’ve been longing for. When he didn’t feel you responding to the kiss, he pulled away, a blush prominent on his face; you could clearly see it even if its dark. “I’m sorry, you must think I’m pushing myself to you too much. It’s just that I really missed you and-,” you cut him off by pulling his collar and placing a kiss on his lips to shut him up.

This caught him off guard as his eyes were still wide, but he responded to the kiss in no time. He wrapped his hands around your face as you threw your hands over his shoulders, pressing him closer to you. You felt him swipe his tongue ring to your tongue as you got the chills, he knew that you loved it when he did that, it drove you crazy. He was the first to pull away, your lips following his as soon as they separated. He pressed his forehead against yours as your lips ghosted on his, heavy breathing filling the air around you.

“I love you,” you whispered before you placed a soft peck on his cheeks, smiling widely. “Come on, let’s get you home. You’re still sick,” he said as he pulled away, a huge grin on his face and a triumphant look in his eyes.


	8. iwaizumi x reader: bedsheets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SMUT WARNING !!  
> reader and iwaizumi are friends with benefits but iwaizumi falls in love with reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> iwaizumi x reader || angsty smut
> 
> tw//  
> profanities, smut
> 
> read at your own risk please

**[I Like U - NIKI](https://open.spotify.com/track/6f7BE3VcZScJx6n3wsf5Z3?si=tO-MtaADRayntXMrhJOiHQ) **

_**"You asked to see me once again at half past ten"** _

You’ve heard about it before, falling in love with your fuck buddy as cliché as that sounds; what you didn’t expect was for it to be true in your case, except you weren’t the one in love, but Iwaizumi. You have been good friends for the longest time, dating back to high school, but its only been a year since you guys became what you are right now. You had to admit, it was hard at first especially since he was your first love back in high school, but as time passed by, you got the hang of it and eventually became used to it.

Though on his part, its not really the same. You remember that night clearly; you two had a really rough day both from your jobs, and to make matters worse, you were both pent up with frustrations so that moment you called him to come over, he didn’t hesitate to do so. You were both in the heat of the moment when he suddenly mouthed those three words; three words that made both your worlds what it is right now.

You sighed as you walked to the balcony of your apartment, staring at the skyline and the bustling streets. You wondered why there’s still so many people out on the streets right now even if it’s 2:23 in the morning. A cool breeze blew over you as you leaned on the railing of your balcony, your hair sweeping behind you and your shirt, well not really yours since its Iwaizumi’s, flowing with the wind.

He hasn’t talked to you in a week, yes its been a week and he’s been avoiding you nonstop. He wouldn’t answer your calls or even read your texts which made you even more frustrated. You wanted him, no you _needed_ him; you were craving for his touch so badly, he’s the only one who can make you melt under his touch and you didn’t understand how or why but you loved it.

You took out your phone as you dialed his number for the 7th time today, you weren’t going to give him up that easily. Surprisingly on the third ring, he answered. “Hey,” you greeted with a smile on your face, happy that he finally answered your call. “Can I come over?” He asked, his voice raspy and hoarse; you were quite shocked with what he replied but smirked once you knew what he wanted, he was just as frustrated as you are.

“You don’t have to ask,” you replied with a giggle before hearing him chuckle from the other line. “Be there in 15,” he responded as you heard shuffling from the other line, possibly him trying to dress up. “Make it 10 and I’m all yours tonight,” you purred seductively, hearing him groan from the other line as you chuckled. “See you,” he said before ending the call; you weren’t going to lie, the thought of you and him having sex again was enough to make you wet, after all its been a week since you last saw him.

You smiled as you walked back inside and back to your room, already removing the cycling shorts you were wearing for easier access. He loved seeing you wearing his clothes, it drove him crazy. You opened your drawer and took some pills, this will the first time in a while that you took it since he always insisted on wearing a condom, but tonight you wanted to feel him raw.

10 minutes had passed and you finally heard a knock on your door, smirking at the little deal you made with him earlier. You hastily walked to the door, opening it to reveal a flustered looking Iwaizumi, the light from the hallways highlighting his beautiful features. You smirked at him as he immediately grabbed you by the waist and crashed his lips on yours, catching you off guard.

You stumbled a bit as you heard him slam the door close, immediately pushing you against the nearby wall as the kiss never broke. You could feel the frustration and need in his kiss as you slowly opened your mouth, allowing his tongue to explore yours. You soon felt his hands travel to the side of your body as he gave your waist a tight squeeze, making you whimper into his mouth.

Your hands wrapped around his neck as you desperately tried to push his body closer to yours, feeling his hardness from below. The kisses started to get sloppy as you grabbed on the hem of his shirt, motioning for him to remove it, which he easily complied to. Once your kiss broke, you looked at him, lust clouding your eyes as you felt your core dampen with the way he’s staring at you.

“I miss you,” you whispered before pulling him again into a kiss as you two tried making your way towards your room, casually giggling as you both bumped into random furniture. Once you made it to the bed, you immediately pushed him down the bed as you straddled him, your lips attacking his neck as you gave as many love bites as you could. You heard him groan in frustration as both his hands made its way to hips, only for him to grind you on his member.

You both moaned in unison as you continued giving him love marks, your lips trailing from his neck to his chest, loving the feeling of his hard muscle against your hands. Your other hand traveled downwards to his nether region as you palmed his through his jeans resulting in him eliciting a profanity. “Fucking shit y/n, I thought you were mine tonight?” He rasped as he felt you getting more and more aggressive with the kisses.

“I am,” you replied as soon as you finished painting his body with hickeys, marveling at your artwork. “But let me taste you, please I missed you,” you added as you fumbled with his belt, trying your fastest to remove it and finally taste him. Once you removed the belt, the jeans followed and once he was left in just his boxers, you bit on the band and slowly, teasingly removed it, making the man below you whimper.

“Did you just whimper?” You ask with a smirk as you lock eyes with him, his hands holding on to your hair. He sat up from the bed and looked at you gently, his hands slightly massaging your scalp. When you finally removed his boxers, his erection sprung up, slightly slapping his stomach. You nearly drooled at the sight of his cock in front of you, precum leaking from the tip and the veins making themselves known.

You immediately latched your lips on to his throbbing cock, him groaning in response. You started peppering kisses on his length as you gently massaged his balls with you other hand, feeling the tightening in your scalp. “Fuck, don’t tease me like that,” he rasped as you smirked, licking the tip and putting it in your mouth. He loved it when you do that, it easily sends him to the edge. You finally took his entire length in your mouth, fitting what you could then pumping what was remaining since he’s a lot bigger than average.

You can hear him groan in pleasure as you started bobbing your heard slowly, hollowing your cheeks as you feel his cock throb inside your mouth. “Just like that,” you heard him mutter as you released his cock from your mouth, licking the base up to the tip, making him shiver. You knew him well enough for his body to react like this to you. You loved licking his slit, you loved seeing his reaction when you did.

You looked up to him and saw an immaculate image, Iwaizumi with his eyes shut close, eyebrows contoured in pleasure as sweat droplets form around his forehead, and his lips in between his teeth. That alone would’ve sent you over the edge, but you didn’t let it. You wanted to pleasure him as much as he wanted to pleasure you. You put his cock back in your mouth as you bobbed on it again, trying to get it deeper. Once you slowed down, you felt both his hands on your hair as your eyes widen in what he’s about to do.

He pushed your mouth deeper into his manhood, his cock hitting the back of your throat as you tried your best not to gag or cry, it was painful, but if it means he’ll get the pleasure he needs then its worth it. You could feel you throat tightening around him as he groaned in pleasure again, holding you in place. “F-fuck, I’m going to cum,” he exclaimed as he lets go of your head, letting you do what you wanted to do with his cock.

Instead of bobbing your head again, you tried to deepthroat him for the second time, but this time slower, you could feel him control himself as he hit the back of your throat again, this time feeling slightly better as it wasn’t forced. You held him there for a while before trying to swallow, which sent him over the edge. “H-hey, pull it out f-fuck,” he requested weakly as he held on to your face, looking at you genuinely as you stubbornly shook your head and took him deeper than what you did before, finally pushing him over the edge.

You felt his hands grab your hair, trying to hold you in place as you felt him spill his seed inside you, your throat immediately catching all of it, though some spilled outside. Once you knew he was finished, you slowly removed his cock from your mouth, releasing it with a small pop as you looked at him, heaving and all sweaty, smiling in triumph as you saw that you did your job well. You went up to him and gave him a kiss, allowing him to taste his seed, he was kissing you lazily as were tracing patterns on his chest.

He then slowly stood up, carrying you with him and laying you down on the bed. He wasn’t aggressive this time, you actually felt genuine care with each kiss that he peppered down you body. Once he laid you down on the bed, his hand started traveling to you nether regions, as his other one was massaging your breasts. “I-iwa-chan,” you whimpered as you felt his fingers on your opening, slowly massaging your clit.

He smirked when you called him that, he loved it when you called him that. “Use your voice, baby. What do you want me to do?” He asked as his mouth traveled down your neck, his other hand now tugging on the hem of your shirt. You immediately sat up and removed the shirt, revealing your bare body to him since you weren’t wearing a bra. You were left in your underwear as his kisses trailed now to your chest, his tongue playing with your left nipple.

You dropped your body on the bed as he continued toying with your nipples, his other hand slowly trying to remove your underwear. His kisses then sloppily made it way to your stomach and down to your inner thigh, by this time your hands were entangled with his hair. He was leaving marks on your inner thigh as his mouth is hovering dangerously close to your wet area. “Iwa-chan please,” you pleaded as you tried moving your body closer to his face, only for him to chuckle in response.

“What do you want?” He asked he held you by your thighs, kissing them again. “I want you, fuck I just want all of you,” you exclaimed, desperate to feel something touch your heat. You then felt his tongue lay flat against your womanhood, that alone nearly sent you over the edge if it weren’t for your self control. You breathed out slowly as his tongue started moving, his thumb massaging your clit.

You grip on his hair got tighter as you felt him pump his fingers inside you, you felt heavenly. He always did this to you, and every single time, it would drive you crazy from overstimulation. You felt his fingers brush over a spot that made you moan loudly, making him chuckle against you womanhood, vibrations spreading throughout your body. “Iwa-chan,” you whimpered again as you felt his right hand intertwine with yours as he held you in place, continuing his movements.

You screamed in pleasure when you felt him pick up the pace, his tongue swirling around your clit as you arched your back in intense pleasure, feeling a tightening on your lower abdomen. “Iwa-chan stop, I want to cum on you cock,” you requested while heaving, but he didn’t listen, he just continued licking your clit as his fingers did magic inside you. When you felt him curl up both his fingers, your orgasm ripped though you giving you spasms as you shook under his touch.

“Fuck!” You shouted as you came all over his tongue and fingers, breathing heavily as you closed your eyes, a euphoric feeling still lingering in your body. You felt him shift from below you as he hovered over you, immediately latching his lips on yours as you felt him rub his manhood on your entrance. You softly moaned when you felt him tease you as your hands trailed to his back, feeling his muscles.

He then stopped kissing you as he stood up and opened your bedside drawer to grab condoms, but you stopped him. His eyes were wide when he saw the look on your face, “I took a pill,” you whispered out of embarrassment as he sighed before closing your drawer and kissed you again. This time you felt his manhood slowly slip inside you, he felt amazing raw. “O-oh fuck,” you heard him from above you as you squeezed your eyes shut, feeling a sharp pain from below as you tried to control your breathing.

No matter how many times you’ve done it, you still can’t get used to his size; other than he’s long, he’s really thick so you were really stretched. “I-iwa-chan,” you breathed out when you felt him fully enter you, him stopping to let you adjust, though the look on his face says that he’s trying his best not to fuck you just yet. A few moments passed when you finally adjusted to his length, giving him a kiss on the corner of his lips to signal that he can move.

He started thrusting painfully slow, yet deep. He was able to reach spots that drove you crazy within the first few thrusts. You wanted more, you _needed_ more of him. “Faster please,” you requested as your face contort in pleasure, his breathing audible. “No baby, tonight I will make love to you,” he responded as he captured your lips with his, kissing you hungrily while still thrusting slowly. The way he called you baby made your stomach tighten, as you raked your nails on his back, moaning in pleasure. You’ve never done it slow, usually he would be aggressive especially now, considering that he was frustrated.

“Hajime,” you heard him say as soon as you parted from the kiss, his eyes looming over yours as you could see adoration and lust cloud them. “Fuck me harder, Hajime. Please,” you begged, but he didn’t comply, instead he brought his hand over to where you connected and rubbed your clit, making you scream in pleasure as your second orgasm rip through you. You shook again as you felt Iwazumi’s hand caress you face gently.

You felt him turn you over as you are now on your fours, his cock not leaving your womanhood. He started moving again, this time at the speed you wanted him to, fast, rough, and aggressive. You tried your best to hold your position as he took you from behind, but failed as your arms gave up on you, your face planted on your bed sheets. “Say my name,” you heard him growl from behind you as you felt his tongue roam your back. “H-hajime,” you manage to moan as you grabbed a fistful of sheets, afraid that you might cum again soon.

“That’s it baby, use your voice,” he growled again as you cried out in pleasure, letting out desperate moans and pleas for him to go faster. “Faster? You fucking slut,” he rasped as he slapped your ass, his cock rubbing your spot as you felt your third orgasm nearing. “Fuck you’re so tight, are you going to cum again?” He asked as he grabbed your waist and gripped it tightly you were sure it was going to leave marks. You couldn’t muster up a reply as your head was in the clouds, swimming with pleasure.

“Shit,” you heard him say as you felt his thrusts get sloppier, signaling that he’s also going to cum soon. He then pulled your body up and hugged your close to his, giving him more room to angle his thrusts and reach deeper. You felt his hand slither from your waist to your clit as he started massaging it again, you shut your eyes as you felt each thrust sending you over the edge. “C-cum in me please,” you purred as you turned your head slightly to look at him, he bit his lips as he latched his lips on yours, his fingers on your clit moving faster.

One particular deep thrust sent you over the edge as you stilled in place and came violently, him stilling a few moments later. “Fucking shit,” you heard him from behind you as he bit your shoulders, only to continue his thrusting. You were still high from your orgasm when you felt him move again, sending you to your fourth orgasm as you were already shouting profanities. “F-fuck, I can’t stop coming,” he admitted as he continued thrusting in you, his seed spilling out of your hole. “Cum with me,” you lulled, your eyelids heavy and him heaving.

With one final thrust, he came for the 3rd time, and you for the 4th. The fatigue quickly settled in as you dropped on the bed, all out of stamina. You slowly felt him remove his cock from inside you as you felt the warmth of his manhood leave. He laid beside you, looking at you straight in the eyes. You then saw tears slowly leak from his eyes as your eyes widened, immediately cupping his. “Hey, what’s wrong?” You asked as he continued silently sobbing, the view breaking your heart slowly. He then wiped his tears as he chuckled, facing the ceiling. “I just realized this is the only way I’ll be intimate with you,” he responded as you saw from the corner of his eyes the tears that were threatening to spill.

You sighed before you grabbed his face and softly placed a kiss on his lips, catching him off guard. The kiss was sweet, full of passion and emotion, but mostly coming from him. “But you know, I’m happy even if we’re just like this. At least I still get to be with you,” he added as soon as you pull away, laying your head on your hands as you propped your elbows up the bed. “Hajime,” you whispered his name, shocked with all the sudden confessions coming from him.

“Will you wait for me?” You asked as your scooched your body closer to his, feeling his toned muscles wrap around your naked body immediately. “What?” He asked as he looked at you, his eyes full of confusion. “I’m leaving for America next week, my father needs me to do something for him there. I’ll be back in a year,” you confessed, silence surrounding you immediately. When you didn’t feel him respond, you turned your back on him and grabbed the sheets, covering your body. That is until you felt his arms snake around your waist and his chin placed on your shoulder blades. “Of course I will, just don’t forget about me,” he responded quietly as you sighed, facing him and cupping his face.

“Maybe by then, I’ll be ready to love you back.”


	9. bokuto x reader: stubborn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> reader is akaashi's twin and bokuto doesn't know

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bokuto x reader || fluff

**[Indigo - NIKI](https://open.spotify.com/track/349Wc5mDu52d4Uv8Eg9WZv?si=RYnrut6-SZqIZ67xBr2ILw) **

**_"I listen to none, but I'm all ears for you"_ **

Most people would be able to identify you two as twins seeing that you both have similar features, dark almost black hair except yours reached just below your shoulder bone, steel blue stoic eyes, honey colored skin and a reasonable height. Of course, most people didn’t include Bokuto; he always wondered why Akaashi walked home with the ace of the women’s volleyball team. He thought that Akaashi was finally dating someone and decided to bother the setter the following day.

“Hey, hey, hey Akaashi, you didn’t tell me you have a girlfriend!” Bokuto yelled across the hallway as he approached you two, you looking at him the same way Keiji does. “What are you talking about Bokuto-san,” he asked as he handed you a small carton of your favorite strawberry yogurt milk. “Her! I always see you two walking home after practice! Until when do you plan on hiding her from me?” He explained with a pout as you looked at him, a confuse look on your face as both you and Keiji laughed at the same time.

“Bokuto-san is it?” You asked as you punched the straw to your drink, him looking at you with wide eyes. “How do you know me?” He asked with shock, eyes wide like an owl. “Other than you’re the male volleyball team’s ace, my brother, who happens to be your best friend just called you that.” You replied as you took a sip from your drink, his eyes widening even more.

“B-brother?” He stuttered as his eyes went to Akaashi’s then back to yours, examing you two thoroughly, or so you thought. “You mean she’s your sister?” Bokuto-san asked with a confused look on his face, making you and your twin laugh. “If it wasn’t obvious yet, we’re twins,” You replied with a smile, you looked exactly like Keiji, but had more feminine features so you didn’t understand how the ace didn’t notice it.

“Are you really my brother’s best friend?” You asked with a chuckle as he gasped, looking at Akaashi who had an amused grin on his face. “How come I never see you when I come over?” He asked, pointing his finger at you, making you chuckle again. “I’m always in my room, besides, you mostly visit him during Saturdays that you don’t have practice, but we do,” you responded as you slouched, leaning your back on the nearby window.

Just as Bokuto was about to ask another question, the bell rang, signaling that break time is almost over. “Oops, gotta run. See you at later, Kei, Bokuto-san,” you bid the both of them good bye, running towards the direction of your classroom. This left Akaashi and Bokuto on the hallway, Bokuto looking at Akaashi intensely before the setter sighed and looked at his senior. “I’ll explain at lunch, I’ll invite her,” he said as he walked towards his own classroom, leaving the confused owl at the corridor.

The 2 following periods after break were difficult for you, you hated English even you had amazing grades in the subjects, it was just never your forte; other than that, an owl is bothering your thoughts ever since you two talked earlier. He’s exactly how Keiji described him, loud and boisterous, but fun to be with. “Yo Akaashi-san, you’re spacing out,” you heard your classmate (random name) call out to you as you snapped out of your trance and focused on them, seeing that everyone already left the room and the lunch bell just rang.

“I-its lunch?” You asked as you stood up, fixing your desk and your bag as they nodded in response before leaving you. You sighed, time really does fly by fast when you’re daydreaming; you heard your friends call for you on the door of the room as you told them to wait for you. You grabbed your wallet before walking towards them, shocked to see Keiji talking to one of your friends. “Y/n, Keiji-kun wanted to eat lunch with you,” she said as she looked at Keiji, nodding before flashing him a smile.

“Oh alright, I’ll see you later then,” you replied to her as you walked to your brother’s side, seeing that he was carrying your bento box. He was the one to always carry your lunches, you didn’t understand why but you just let him. “Come on, let’s go to the roof,” he said as he handed you your bento box and led the way to his lunch spot. It was tiring since you had two climb two flights of stairs going up there, but once you made it, you were in awe at how nice the view is.

He took off his blazer and placed it on the ground, motioning for you to sit on it. You hesitated for a while before he gave you an approving nod, making you feel relieved. The moment you sat down, you heard the roof top door bust open as your eyes widen, traveling to the source of noise. You weren’t shocked anymore to see Bokuto-san and another one of his teammates, Konoha-san if I’m not mistaken.

“Hey hey hey!” Bokuto-san yelled as Konoha-san glared at him, before his eyes landed on yours and flashing you a smile. “You didn’t tell us we’d be having another Akaashi over for lunch,” Konoha-san exclaimed as the they started walking towards you and your brother, who was already sitting beside you. “What?! You knew that they’re twins?!” Bokuto-san asked Konoha-san, his eyes wide and his eyebrows creased. “You’re the only one probably in the entire school that’s not aware of that, Bokuto,” Konoha-san responded as he sat down beside you, placing his bento box in front of him.

“Konoha, pleasure to meet you,” Konoha-san introduced himself to you as you flashed him a smile, a blush immediately creeping up his cheeks. “Akaashi y/n, please call me y/n. We don’t want to strike up any confusion,” you replied as you giggled, making the senior laugh as well; unbeknownst to you the pouting owl that sat down beside Keiji. “Were they always this close?” Bokuto-san whispered to Keiji as he opened his bento box, hearing him call out your name and to eat your lunch already.

You and Konoha-san really had a lot in common, seeing that you both plan on taking up medicine in the future and you both love tatsuta-styled fried chicken. You opened your bento box, as well as he did and continued your chatting, absentmindedly ignoring the two other males having lunch with you. “No Bokuto-san, this is the first time they’ve met,” Keiji replied to his captain as he gasped, loud enough to catch you and Konoha-san’s attention.

“You mean this is your first time meeting her too?!” Bokuto-san asked as he pointed his fingers to Konoha-san, who had a confused look on his face, but nodded nonetheless. “How are you already so close?” Bokuto-san asked again and this time, you sighed before picking up your chopsticks and started eating. “We have things in common,” Konoha-san replied as they continued with your banter, looking at your twin who was peacefully eating his lunch.

“Bokuto-san wanted to talk to you, but you got slightly distracted,” he replied as he offered you one of his onigiris, opening your mouth and accepting the food. “He brought it upon himself, he took Konoha-san with him,” you replied after chewing the onigiri in your mouth, swallowing it. “I think he likes you,” he added as he ate his own food, looking at you with serious eyes. “That’s impossible Kei, we literally just met. He probably likes me because I’m the girl version of you and he doesn’t want to admit he’s homo,” you answered back with a chuckle as you heard the banter stop.

Bokuto-san stood up, surprising the three of you as he walked out. Your instincts immediately kicked in as you stood up as well, trying to run after him, but you felt a tug on your right arm. “Be careful, he gets kinda handy when he’s in his emo mode,” Keiji warned as you nodded, finally running after the man. When you finally got a glimpse of him, he was about to turn to the corner, but luckily you caught his arm. You were panting seeing that you ran down that flight of stairs fast.

“Let go,” you heard him say, his voice stern as your grip on his arm tighten. He may be stubborn, but only Keiji knows that you’re a lot more stubborn than him. As soon as you caught your breath, you pulled him back and pushed him against the wall, your tiny figure entrapping him there, thankful that not many students were around. “What are you doing,” you heard him say from above you as you turned to look at him, his eyes were sad, it literally reminds you of your favorite owl at the zoo.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to call you homo,” you responded as you panted, you face nearing his. He sighed before putting his hands on your arms, trying to remove it from the wall. “I know we just met, and I don’t know what I’m feeling honestly, seeing you with Konoha like that, it makes me want to vomit. I felt like I was sick I didn’t know what I was fee-“ you cut him off by placing your lips on his, catching him off guard.

You felt the grip on your arm slightly loosen as you deepen the kiss, earning a small groan from the ace. When you felt him pull you closer to his body by the waist, you pulled away not wanting to get caught in the moment. “Mental note, you’re the more stubborn and spontaneous Akaashi,” he said making you giggle as you both heard a click of the tongue from behind you. “There’s no way in hell Bokuto-san,” you heard Keiji say from your back as you felt his hand pull you away from the captain.

“I’m not letting you date my sister!”


	10. kenma x reader: lie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> reader and kenma share a relationship where in they share a bed without having feelings involved

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kenma x readeer || fluff
> 
> sorry it took a while!

**[Fool's Gold - One Direction](https://open.spotify.com/track/0L5gFNrzHyh4OhMwEz6DGS?si=SIruXPr1T1W277McpZ840A) **

**_"Yeah I know your love's not real"_ **

Usually when you share a bed with someone, its probably because you have an intimate relationship with them; but in your case, you’re sharing a bed with someone because you needed someone to hold on you on times you can’t get a grip on your reality. There was no intimacy or anything, just two people who share a single bed in a small apartment on the busy streets of Tokyo. His bed is rarely touched now because of how often you want him to sleep beside you, your bed is also his’ now.

You didn’t expect to have such a relationship with your roommate who happens to be an art major in the same university you attend to. Other than your occasional acknowledgements inside campus whenever you two would cross paths with your separate group of friends, you barely had any interaction outside your apartment. You didn’t know if you were even friends to begin with, seeing that you only basically forced him to sleep on the same bed with you one night, seven months ago.

“Kenma, stop moving too much,” you mumbled under your breath as you felt him shuffle from behind you, his arm slightly tugging on your sides to push his body closer to yours. He then proceeded to place his chin on your shoulder, slightly tickling you as you tried to face him, his face inches away from yours. His eyes widened at your sudden movement, but widened even more when you brushed a piece of stray hair from his face, placing it behind his ear.

“Can’t sleep?” You asked as you felt him wrap his arms around you tighter, slightly moving your closer to him, if it was even possible, as you felt his breath fan your face. You smiled before running your hands through his hair, hearing him groan as you slightly massage his scalp; he loved it when you do that, it relieves him and brings him to a state of euphoria, though he wouldn’t just verbally admit that, his actions gave it away.

“If you keep doing that, I might fall in love with you,” he whispered as you rolled your eyes playfully, the dim lights of the room making it visible for him. “I’d like to see you try,” you replied with a small giggle as you removed your hands from his hair and hugged him, slightly surprising the male. You weren’t expecting anything from him, you only wanted his presence beside you, around you; that alone used to be enough.

You found yourself wanting more than just his presence on your bed, wrapped under the sheets with you until dawn. You end up daydreaming of how your life would be if you two were actually a thing, you wanted to give it a shot, but you were pretty sure yourself that you didn’t want to commit in a relationship that doesn’t have any guarantee of lasting long. “Want to go out for dinner tomorrow, well later?” You heard him ask as you hitched a breath, he’s never the type of guy to randomly ask you out when he wanted to eat; he’s very reserved outside your apartment so hearing him invite you over dinner is an absolute shock.

“Are you okay, Kozu-kun,” you asked as you propped your elbow from the bed, staring at him with curious eyes. “What?” He asked as he returned the gaze, his, a little bit more intimidating. “It’s just that you’ve never asked me that before, and you seem more of the introverted type of person who just wants to stay at home and have the food delivered to them,” you reply with a chuckle, making the male before you smile at your explanation. “I don’t know, I just feel like going out with you,” he responded as he shifted his position, his stare now at the ceiling where a lone ceiling fan was flimsily spinning.

You felt your cheeks heat up with response as you dropped yourself on your bed, sighing and returning yourself to your position earlier; slowly wrapping your arms around Kenma, you heard a sigh escape his lips as you tried to close your eyes in hopes of getting a peaceful sleep. “Alright, pick me up at my department tomorrow,” you replied with a smile before drifting to sleep, unbeknownst to you the smiling figure that wrapped his hands around your body as well.

Morning came faster than you expected, you felt like you’ve only had a few minutes of sleep before you heard Kenma’s alarm blaring. You lazily open your eyes as the sun tore through your blinds, slightly stinging your eyes as you sat up, stretching and finding the male beside you still sleeping peacefully, silent snores leaving his mouth and his hair all over the place. You decided to shake him awake, and after multiple attempts, he finally responded to you with a groan before sitting up as well, taking in your appearance.

His eyes widened as he saw you staring at him, covering his mouth as he yawned and stretched as well. “Morning,” you greeted as you took off the sheets from your body, the cold air immediately hitting you as you shivered. “What time does your first period start?” He asked as he took the sheets off his body as well. “They don’t start until 11 today,” you responded as you tried standing up, only to be pulled back on the bed by Kenma.

“Mine’s at 11:30, come on let’s sleep some more. I know we both barely had sleep last night,” he whispered in your ear as he cuddle his body closer to yours, holding you tightly, but not uncomfortably. “K-kenma,” you whimpered as you felt him place his chin on your chest, slightly below your collarbone. “What time does your last period end?” He asked as you both stared at the ceiling, the sun slightly adding a yellowish hue to your room. “5:30,” you replied as you grabbed your phone from under your pillow and opened it.

Kenma sighed as he felt you drift off to your social media; he was thinking of how tonight’s dinner was going to go. He didn’t know how to tell you that this is a set up and that his best friend, Kuroo, was the one that initiated the dinner since he wanted to meet her; he was going to be a wingman in tonight’s dinner. The thought of you with his best friend agitates him, his chest tightens and he doesn’t like it.

Most people call it jealousy, but Kenma is too stubborn to even admit his feelings for the girl. If he was being honest, it had been like that for a long time now, 3 months max. He couldn’t bring himself to admit that every time you would sleep together, he would spend a good 10 minutes staring at your sleeping figure and imagining how different it would be if there were feelings involved.

However, that was the first and only rule you two made when this whole ordeal started. No one is allowed to fall in love, if one does, then your nightly activities will break off. He didn’t want to stop, not now that he’s sure of how he feels. He felt you shift as you finally sat up from the bed, pulling him up with you. “Come on, let’s get breakfast,” you suggested as you smiled at him, walking to your closet to grab your outfit for the day. You heard him shuffle from behind you as he walked past your closet and went to his own room to freshen up.

You sighed as you ran back to the bed, curling yourself in a ball and slightly inhaling his scent, he literally smells like your favorite childhood candy and you loved it. You stood up, deciding that you should probably get ready as you walked to your own comfort room and taking a short shower. When you were done with your routine, all dressed up and ready for school, your grabbed your bag and walked outside your room only to find Kenma sitting on the couch, scrolling through his phone, and waiting for you.

“Took you long enough,” he commented, his eyes not leaving his gadget as you grabbed his arm and walked outside the door, closing it and making sure its locked. “Come on, we’ll miss the fresh baked croissants!” You excitedly exclaimed as he smiled at your figure hurriedly pulling him. With your constant pulling and his non-stop remarks about how his sweater is probably loose on the sleeves now, you finally arrived at the small bakeshop near his department. You were a frequent here since you loved their chocolate croissants and muffins.

“Good morning y/n! I see you’ve brought a friend,” Maya, the owner, greeted as she took the cashier today, the scent of the freshly baked good immediately filling your nostrils. “Yep, he’s Kenma from the art department,” you replied with a huge grin on your face, the man beside you unknowingly smiling at your childishness. He flashed a smile at the old lady before following you like a lost puppy; you looked at the options they had near the glass fridge and saw your favorite croissants. “I’ll have the regular!” You exclaimed to Maya as she chuckled at your excitement, turning to Kenma and surprising him.

“What would you like?” You asked as you slightly tilt your head, staring at him with a grin. _You_ he thought as he mentally gagged and rolled his eyes at how that cheesy must’ve sounded. “I’ll have what you’re having,” he replied, you telling Maya to make that double as she grabbed a small paper container and placed your food there. You were about to take out you money when Kenma grabbed his card and gave it to Maya, the older lady smiling at the chivalrous gesture.

“Geez y/n, you really have a nice boyfriend. How come you’ve never brought him here before?” Maya asked as she returned the card to Kenma, both of you slightly gasping at her comment and looking away, blush prominent on both your cheeks. “H-he’s not my boyfriend,” you exclaimed as you took the food from the counter, handing Kenma his food. “Whatever you say,” she replied while chuckling as you both walked outside the small bakeshop, an awkward aura surrounding you two.

“Alright, I’ll see you later. Don’t be late,” he said as he ruffled your hair slightly, making you smile at his gesture before he took off to the entrance of their building. You smiled before deciding to walk to your department, which wasn’t that far from here. You had a few hours to spare so you decided to just stay at the field, probably go on your phone or review the readings you were studying last night, however, attempts of that failed once you set foot at the field, seeing that your small circle of friends were already waiting for you there.

You waved at them before sitting down on the grass, luckily, they chose a spot with a shade so it wouldn’t be too hot. “Morning!” Yuki greeted as you smiled at her, taking a bite out of your food, slightly remembering the events inside the bakeshop. “So Kumi here saw you with Kozume-kun of the art department this morning walking to your favorite bakeshop. Are you not telling us anything?” Aki suggestively said as your eyes widened, the rest of your friends supporting her and bombarding you with questions. “I keep repeating this, but we’re literally just roommates.” _Lies_ you’re in love with him, but you didn’t want to admit it.

“Roommates my ass, you don’t mean to tell me you haven’t liked him for a second throughout the entirety of you living together? You two are in the same household for pete’s sake,” Kumi puffed as she looked at you with a playful smirk on her face. “N-no,” you responded as you bit on your croissant again, trying to hide the fact that you were probably a blushing mess right now. “I heard his friend, Kuroo from the business department has hots for you,” you heard Yuki say from beside you as turned your gaze towards her, eyes slightly widening. “You mean THE Kuroo Tetsuro of the business department?” Kumi asked with wide eyes. You knew who Kuroo was, he’s been to your apartment a few times already since he’s Kenma’s friend after all, and it wasn’t a shock anymore to know that he thinks you’re attractive since every time he’s around, he would literally go out of his way just to flirt with you.

You chat continued for a while, mostly them teasing you about Kenma and Aki talking about how she took some random guy from the film department to bed with her last night. The rest of the day went on as usual, you got to your first period in time, ate lunch with your friends and finally you’re on the second period of the day, more like the last period; it was literally 4 hours long with no breaks so you could just imagine how tired you would be after this. Your thoughts then wandered to Kenma, who coincidentally, just sent you a text message.

> _To: y/n_
> 
> _Subject: Hey_
> 
> _last period ended early, see u later. btw, kuroo wanted to come along to dinner, you good with that?_

You sighed as you pouted slightly, Kuroo was going to join the dinner, and here you are thinking that this might actually be a date.

> _To: kenma_
> 
> _Subject: sure_
> 
> _lucky, I still have 15 mins :c and yep I wouldn’t mind Kuroo joining us_

_Lies_. You did mind that Kuroo was going to join, you silently groan in frustration as you place your phone down. On Kenma’s side however, Kuroo was basically all giddy and excited seeing you again. Kenma sighed at his friend and decided to just listen to some music, trying to take his mind off the thoughts of you and Kuroo together, it made him sick. “Shouldn’t we be going to her department now?” Kuroo asked as the pudding head removed his headphones, bluntly looking at his best friend. “Excited to see y/n?” He asked smugly, placing his headphones around his neck as he stared at Kuroo. “Duh! I mean I get to see the one I like, who wouldn’t be happy?” Kuroo replied, as they turned to the direction of your department, making the smaller boy scowl at the response.

That was probably the longest 15 minutes of your life, as soon as your professor dismissed the class, you bolted out the door and to the main entrance of your department, instantly spotting your favorite pudding head, and beside him a rooster. You smiled at the two as you approached them, Kuroo immediately wrapping his arms around your shoulder, making you feel slightly uncomfortable. “Hey Kuroo-san,” you greeted as he smiled at you wider, you looked to your side to see Kenma just staring at you two. _Do something_ you thought as you stared at him, only for him to ignore your silent pleas and walk ahead you two. “Come on, I know a good sushi place,” he remarked as you and Kuroo started following him, his arms not leaving your shoulders. This was going to be a long night.

Kenma wasn’t lying when he said that the sushi here is good, he knew how much you loved sushi so you have to give him plus points for that. Kuroo kept flirting with you as you awkwardly try to return what he was doing. You were bad, and you mean BAD, at doing physical flirting; Kenma being an exception. “Neh Kenma, don’t you think y/n and I would make a really cute couple?” Kuroo asked as he took one salmon roll from the plate, and that was the last straw for Kenma. You could see a tick mark from his forehead as you sighed quietly in your seat, tonight’s a disaster. “I’m going to the bathroom, excuse me,” Kenma responded as he abruptly stood up. Out of instincts you stood up as well, you were about to leave when you heard Kuroo chuckle at your gesture.

“And there he goes,” he retorted as you stared at him, slightly confused with what he said before sitting back down. “Kenma likes you y/n,” Kuroo added as you stared at him with disbelief, eyes wide with what he just said. “You’re imagining things Kuroo-san,” you replied as you look away, sighing for the nth time today. “No I mean it, y/n. Why do you think he’d walk out looking so pissed?” He asked as you wondered, he has a point but that doesn’t mean Kenma already likes you. “I told him that if he’s too afraid to tell you that himself, I will. He didn’t right? That’s why I’m here right now, actually I’ve been doing it for a while now. Making him jealous and telling him I like you, I've been waiting for his fuse to blow for a while now. Though I have to admit, you really are pretty, but I'm sure its better if you two end up together,” he added as you tightened your grip on your sweater, trying to process the information he just told you.

“Go get you man,” he finally said before drinking his water, and that’s all it took for you to stand up and sprint to the direction Kenma walked off to. You easily spotted him, leaning his back on the walls of the hallway, his hand on his hair as he pushed it back, frustration clearly evident in his eyes. “Kenma,” you called out to him quietly, his eyes wandering towards yours and widening immediately. “Kuroo-san told me,” you added as you started walking towards him, his form not faltering as he stood there in shock. You stopped when you two where in a favorable distance against each other, you smiling at him as he covered his mouth with his face, pink tinting his cheeks as he looked away embarrassed. 

You lunged yourself in his arms as you wrapped your arms around him tightly, not wanting to let go. “I like you too, no correction, I love you,” you whispered in his ear as you heard him gasp. A few moments pass, and you finally felt him wrap his arms around your waist, gripping you tight. You felt him nuzzle his face on your neck, his favorite spot when you two would cuddle. “Hey, whatever happens when the two of us fall in love with each other?” He asked as you both pull away, recognizing his reference to our only rule. “Then we finally get to share a bed without having to hide our true feelings.”


	11. hinata x reader: glow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> soulmate au  
> reader is a guardian angel who descended into earth only to meet her soulmate, hinata

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> reader x hinata || fluff with slight angst
> 
> SOULMATE AU
> 
> tw//  
> major character death

**[Heaven Is a Place on Earth - Belinda Carlisle ](https://open.spotify.com/track/37Q5anxoGWYdRsyeXkkNoI?si=_1xdK-1eQQWv04nJp6GD-Q) **

**_"We'll make heaven a place on earth"_ **

He remembered that day perfectly, it kept looping in his head like a broken record; how could he forget? It was the first day of winter, the first few snowflakes were gradually falling from the sky as Hinata and Kageyama walk home together after a late practice with the volleyball team; it was like a nightly routine for the duo, they would walk to the station together, where Kageyama would take the train and Hinata will bike his way home. That night wasn’t really special to say the least, both were tired and barely talking to each other, just silence enveloping the two; that’s until they both heard a cry from one of the streets. Logic told them to go and investigate, but their instinct was to run away and ask for help because someone might be in grave danger. Hinata decided to follow his logic and slowly crept toward the small bundled figure by the lamppost that’s crouched down, knees hugged to their chest and face buried there. When he finally reached a favorable distance, he noticed that it was a girl.

Hinata then wasted no time approaching the girl, softly calling out to her and placing his hand on her shoulder as he crouched down to her height. “Hey, are you alright?” He asked as he heard the girl sniffle, Kageyama doing the same as he crouched down beside Hinata, looking at the girl in front of them. She slowly raised her head to look at the two, who then fell to their butts once they saw her face; she was crying blood. Kageyama had a horrified look to his face as he started to slightly shake, he was mentally cursing Hinata for bringing him into this. They both screamed as they saw her face, scaring the girl even more.

“P-please I won’t hurt you!” She pleaded as she held onto Hinata’s arm, the moment their skins made contact, Hinata felt a shiver up his spine at how soft her hands are. She was now choking on her own sobs as she let go of Hinata’s arm, succumbing back to her original position. Hinata felt bad as he looked at Kageyama, who had a murderous glare on his face, before looking at the girl again. He sighed before fishing out a pair of extra jacket since he knew it would be cold today, and placed it around the girl; she immediately felt the warmth as she looked up to the two, who were now standing up.

Hinata offered her a hand as she hesitantly accepted it, standing up to her bare feet. She wiped her bloodied face as the two just looked at her, she smiled at the two before removing the jacket and returning it to Hinata. He then gave her a confused look as she stood slightly far from them, finally revealing her wings. Both of their eyes widened as she revealed her true identity to the duo, who was silenced with shock. She had four beautiful white wings that adorned her back, two were bigger than the other two as she flapped them, slowly ascending and looking at the two below who were still shocked at what they were witnessing.

“I am y/n, the seventh guardian angel that has been sent to earth to watch over mortals. I will be seeing you very soon, Hinata Shoyo and Kageyama Tobio,” she announced with her soft voice that somewhat relieved the two, but still had their guards up. She then faded along with the snow that started falling heavily on the two, eyes still wide as they glanced at each other then back at the spot of the angel. “K-kageyama, this is the only time I’ll give you permission to slap my head,” Hinata murmured at the setter as he slapped the back of Hinata’s head, slightly snapping him out of that trance. “I don’t know if we’re just tired or that actually happened,” Kageyama replied as they decided to walk again to the direction of the station, still slightly shaken up.

The next morning came, this time the snow was slightly heavier than yesterday’s. Hinata couldn’t get his mind off the little fiasco that happened last night, he didn’t know what to feel; he was still in shock basically. Even at school, both Hinata and Kageyama looked like they haven’t slept at all last night. “Oi Hinata, you’re awfully quiet today,” Tanaka commented as they started changing into their volleyball uniforms, Hinata looking at Kageyama and remembering the events of last night. “Just didn’t sleep well last night, Tanaka-san,” Hinata replied as he put on his white t-shirt and closed his locker. “You too Kageyama, usually you two would be arguing already,” Suga exclaimed from behind the two as Kageyama put on his shirt, trying his best to come up with a lie. “I woke up on the wrong side of the bed, Sugawara-san,” He replied as he closed his locker too, locking eyes with Hinata before hearing a couple of giggles from outside.

Tanaka and Nishinoya being the nosy second years, decided to open the door slightly to peek at who’s giggling from outside; to their surprise it was Kiyoko, Yachi, and another girl who was wearing the school uniform. “Holy crap Ryuu! Who is she? Have you seen her before?!” Nishinoya asked Tanaka as they gawked at the beautiful maiden who was making their two managers laugh. Soon enough, everyone from the changing room was also peeking at the three; once Hinata and Kageyama’s eyes landed on the new girl, she looked at the boys who were peeking and waved at the them, causing everyone to flush bright pink as they immediately shut the door with embarrassment, however, that wasn’t the case for the freak duo. They stumbled back against the wall, panting heavily as they saw her again; they couldn’t believe it, she was here in their school.

“Are you two okay? You’re pale,” Daichi questioned as he looked at the two, obviously worried. “Y-yes, we’re fine Daichi-san,” Hinata replied as he stood up, the rest of the team finally going to the gym. Once they entered the gym, they were shocked to find the new girl helping out Yachi with the net. “Oh, hi! Um, y/n-san, they’re the men’s volleyball team!” Yachi introduced as everyone looked at her with wide eyes; they were literally enticed with her beauty, it was out of this world. “Hello everyone!” You greeted as you bowed at them, one certain silver haired senior stepping up and giving you a warm smile. “Hello y/n-san, I’m Suga, a third year,” he introduced himself as he you smiled at him.

You already knew all of them even before meeting them, it was your duty as the guardian angel to know them. Your eyes then landed on the two who you encountered last night, eyes wide with shock as you revealed your true form to them. “Hinata, Kageyema!” You greeted as you waved at them. They were slightly started but waved back at you; their teammates confused as to how you know them. One by one, they introduced themselves; which wasn’t really necessary since you’ve known them since the beginning of your existence, you’ve vowed to the heavens that you would protect them and the people around them. “How do you know them?” Nishinoya asked as he looked at you with confused eyes, as well as Tanaka. “Oh I happen to bump into them last night as I was on my way home,” you replied as you glanced their direction, flashing them a sweet smile.

“Hinata, did you already find your soulmate?” You heard Yamaguchi ask as everyone turn their heads to Hinata, eyes widening once they landed on his palm that was glowing. In the human realm, once they find they soulmate, their palm glows a distinct color, blue if its from the human realm, white if its from the celestial realm, and red if its from the demon realm; from the looks of Hinata’s glow, its someone from the celestial realm. “O-oi, why is yours white?” Kageyama asked with panic in his eyes as Daichi grabbed Hinata’s hand, slightly observing it as the little tangerine was trembling in his place. “It’s someone from the celestial realm,” Daichi commented as they all looked at his like he was crazy.

Just then, you felt the sudden urge to release your wings, a painful shot run up through your spine as you fell on your knees, trying to control the surging pain from your backside. “Y/n-san!” Yachi called out as she kneeled beside you, Suga and Kiyoko doing the same as Kiyoko held on to your hand, you momentarily squeezing it as you felt spasm come from behind you. A tear slips from your eye as your wings finally reveal itself in all its glory; pure white but glowing blue. Everyone’s eyes widened as you revealed your true form, your back still hurting from the strain of the wings. “W-what?” Suga asked from beside you as you looked at him, a small smile gracing on your lips.

“What the hell?!” Tanaka and Nishinoya exclaimed from beside Hinata as they marveled at your wings, still in shock; they all had similar looks on their faces, much like Hinata and Kageyama’s last night. Then it finally hit you, if your wings were glowing blue, then that must mean you’ve found your soulmate as well. You’ve heard about it from your fellow angels before, once an angel finds their soulmate, their wings are the ones that represent the color of the realm their soulmate is on; similar to what humans believe. Your eyes then darted to Hinata, who was already approaching you; at this moment, you were feeling nothing but fear, ironic since angels don’t usually feel fear unless they are extremely vulnerable. He kneeled in front of you as Suga pulled Yachi and Kiyoko away from the two of you.

You felt everyone’s eyes on the two of you as you just stared into Hinata’s eyes, slowly getting lost in it. “Y/n,” he called out, and as soon as he did, you felt a chill down your spine. “H-hinata,” you responded as he held his hand out, his palm facing you as he waited for you to place your hand on his. You hesitantly did, and once your hands touched, the entire gym glowed white blinding everyone inside except for the two of you. Once the glow faded, you felt Hinata lunge himself at you, making sure to not hurt your wings; he held you tightly, arms around you as you closed your eyes, accepting his warmth and returning the hug. The gym was then filled with cheers for the two of you as he stood up, offering you his hand that you accepted gladly. “Oi Hinata, lucky lucky!” Tanaka said as he high-fived his junior, everyone smiling at their baby crow.

“Y/n-san,” you heard Yachi from behind you as you turned to her, seeing her all teary-eyed, softening your heart. “Yachi-san,” you exclaimed with a smile as she ran to you and crushed you with a hug. “You’re so beautiful!” She cried out, slightly making you smile at her comment. “I can’t believe you really are an angel!” Suga commented from beside you as you nodded at him with a smile. “Hinata here can be a little handful, but I don’t think its something an angel like you couldn’t handle,” Asahi said from behind Suga as you giggled, eyes immediately darting to you at the melodious sound that just came out of your mouth. Hinata then flushed red as you walked towards him, wrapping your arms around him, your wings wrapping around your bodies as you hid behind it. “Sorry for scaring you last night,” you pointed out and laughed, Hinata scratching the back of his head. “Its okay! J-just a little shocked, that’s all,” he replied nervously, slightly stuttering.

\--

Days turned into weeks, weeks turn into months; it was time for you to return to your realm for the renewal of your vows. If you did a satisfactory service while you were in the human realm, the higher ups in the celestial realm will allow you to stay there forever, however, if you’ve failed to do one thing from your objectives, you’ll never be accepted back in the celestial realm. You wanted to go back so badly, but you couldn’t just leave Hinata and the team behind. You’ve grown quite fond of them, especially your soulmate; you couldn’t just leave him now that you’ve finally found him; it took you hundreds of years to find him. Yesterday was the last day of the rookie training camp in Shiratorizawa, which meant you finally get to see Hinata again today; you needed to tell him today. When you heard the slight ruckus from downstairs, you just knew that he and Kageyama already met, since Kageyama was also invited for the All-Japan training camp in Tokyo. When they raced up the stairs, they saw you leaning against the railing of the second floor. Once Hinata’s eyes landed on you, he grabbed you and pulled you in for a really tight hug, you smiling at the gesture. “I’ve missed you too,” you whispered as you buried yourself on your shoulders. 

Tanaka was also with them when they arrived so the club room was opened, Kageyama walked inside giving you two some privacy. “Shoyo, I have something to tell you,” you said as soon as you two pulled away, his hand still lingering on your arms. “What is it?” He asked as he looked at you, slightly tilting his head in confusion. “I-I have to go back to the celestial realm today,” you confessed as his eyes widen, the grip on your arm slightly tightening. “W-what?” He asked as he felt the tears slowly prick his eyes, no he couldn’t just let you go like that. “Hinata, its in the divine book that once I have accomplished all of my mission here in the human realm, I must report back to my own realm and they will judge all of the activities I’ve done here. If I succeed, I will be in the celestial realm for the rest of my life, and if I don’t then I am banished and forbidden to go back,” you explain, trying to put it in simple words. “B-but if you leave, what will happen to me?” He asked, tears finally leaking out of his eyes, his hand cupping your face as you felt tears tainting your cheeks too.

“Hinata, I need to go. Please don’t make this harder for me,” you requested as you cupped his face too, trying to memorize his features, his almond shaped eyes, his orange hair that you loved, his beautiful fair and glowing skin, since you know this is probably your last time seeing him. It would hurt, but you were glad you were given the chance to meet your soulmate. “Listen, I will come back for you, maybe not soon, but I promise I will definitely come back for you. Until then, wait for me,” you added, as you placed a soft kiss on his lips, slightly catching the boy off guard. He held you there, not wanting to let go as you decided to pull away; you grabbed his hand and kissed it, leaving your mark there, a mark that will symbolize your return. “I’ll be back,” you finally whispered as you felt yourself disseminating. He held on to you until your final moment, finally releasing you as you disappeared from his arms. Kageyama walked outside to see all the ruckus only to find Hinata standing by himself, crying. “Oi, where’s y/n?” He asked as he looked around, trying to look for you. “S-she’s gone,” Hinata responded as his gaze lingered on the mark that you left on his left hand, it was a small heart with white outlines that reminded him of your wings.

\--

Years passed and Hinata never forgot about you, every night he would pray for your return, but you never did. Eventually, he was able to find someone who made him happy, though its not really the same he felt when he was with you back then. He deeply missed you, he searched for you in everyone; maybe that’s how a soulmate works, the other one is miserable without the other. He held on to your promise of coming back, he hasn’t forgotten about that, all of his friends, now and back in high school, definitely commend him for his loyalty to the angel. He couldn’t forget about her, no matter how hard he tried, he’s never been the happiest since then. You, on the other hand, couldn’t bring yourself to tell him that the only time you’ll see him again is when he is about to die, which leads you exactly where you are right now. You were watching him from above as he waits for the green light to signal them they can finally walk on the pedestrian lane; you always knew how he would die. A little girl then strays from her parent as a speeding vehicle approaches, Hinata seeing this opportunity to save her life, jumps in front of the girl and takes the blow.

You watch with teary eyes as you look at your soulmate, who was sprawled against the pavements of the intersection as people around him scramble to call an ambulance. “Hey,” you whispered, before seeing his soul leave his physical body. The moment his eyes laid on yours, you couldn’t help but cry; he’s here, he’s finally here with you again. “Y-y/n?” he stuttered as he approached you, a huge smile on his face. You then notice how his body was being escorted to the ambulance as he looked at the scene in front of him too. “Are you sure you want to leave, Shoyo?” You asked as he smiled at you, the smile you’ve been longing to see for years now. “I’ve waited this long to see you again, I wouldn’t miss this for anything,” he replied as he held your hand, your wings glowing white as you realized that your soulmate is now an angel as well. You smiled at him, before wrapping your arms around him, missing his embrace that felt exactly like home. “Welcome back, y/n,” he whispered as you both look at the ambulance escort his body away from the scene.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry if this looks kinda rushed, but i really hope you enjoy this!! thank you for the 5k hits and 120+ kudos!!! <33


	12. semi x reader: lifetime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> semi and reader are in love with each other but never got to admit it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> semi x reader || angst
> 
> inspired by: lifetime by ben&ben  
> (really recommend listening to this song while reading this ;>)
> 
> italicized text = past
> 
> *slight manga spoilers

**[Lifetime by Ben&Ben](https://open.spotify.com/track/3X9c4tBzSdGhlO4Fx3WYgW?si=i1Q6XAH5RcW0Ft5ShwYF7A) **

_**"Was there a lifetime waiting for us in a world where I was yours?"** _

The events of that day kept flashing in your head, a painful reminder of how you are what you are today.

_It was the first day of winter when you forgot to bring your coat, the extra layer that was supposed to help you keep warm on cold days like this. “Shit,” you cursed under your breath as you made your way towards the gymnasium, rubbing your hands together and trying to get your hands to warm up; you could see the small wisps of air coming out of your mouth every time you would exhale. You then felt a warm layer cover your body as you looked at the source of the warmth only to see Semi beside you, walking to the direction of the gymnasium as well. You and Semi have been great friends since you were little so you were always comfortable around him, even in silences. “Why’d you forget your coat?” He asked as he took your sports bag from you and slung it on his shoulders, you smiling lightly at the gesture. “I woke up late this morning and I was in a hurry, I really didn’t think it would be this cold today,” you replied as you enjoyed the warmth of his coat, his scent lingering on your nose._

_“How’s your classes today?” He asked again, this time making a turn to the entrance of the gymnasium and towards the changing rooms. “Awful, I was cold the entire day,” you replied with a chuckle, before hearing his’ as well. You always heard his chuckle every time you were hanging out together, but this time, it was different; you felt your heart skip a beat as your eyes widened in confusion. You shrugged it off and thought of it as just the weather getting to you, so you entered the women’s changing room and got yourself changed in your volleyball jersey, still putting on Semi’s coat over your body as it gave you comfort._

_You shut the locker close and sat down on one of the benches for a while, the silence giving you a lot of time to think. If you were being honest, Semi isn’t half bad; he’s a really nice guy, intelligent, loves music, passionate about the things he does, and to top it all off, he was good looking. You were always wondering why he doesn’t have a girlfriend yet with the amount of girls who have a crush on him; you even questioned his sexuality back then, only to be with a ball to the face. You didn’t know why you were thinking about these things, you clearly love him platonically, but you can’t help but wonder how different things would be if you guys were actually going out. “Yo, y/n come on, practice is about to start,” you heard him knock from outside the door, snapping you out of your thoughts as you stood up and grabbed your small clipboard and pen before walking outside the door._

_You both walked towards the gym and saw that almost everyone was already there, well except for Goshiki and coach Washijo. You started helping Tendou and Shirabu fix the net as you placed your clipboard and pen on one of the vacant benches near the door. “Hey, manager-chan!” Tendou greeted as soon as you tied up the net from the opposite pole alongside Shirabu. You turned to him to give him a smile, which made his grin widen even more. “Are you and Semi finally dating?” He asked as you finished tying up the net, making you choke on your own saliva as you looked at him as if he’s some crazed madman. “What?! No we’re not dating, Tendou,” you replied before sighing and looking around, your eyes landing on Semi who was busy talking to Ushijima. You couldn’t help but blush when his eyes landed on yours before giving you a sweet smile; you tried your best to return that smile only for Shirabu and Tendou to laugh at you. “You clearly like Semi-san, manager-chan. You can’t lie to us,” Shirabu exclaimed while laughing as you glared at him. “I don’t know what’s stopping you two from dating, but you better make a move now, or else it’ll be too late,” Tendou added as he patted your shoulders, before walking back to the captain._

Maybe you should’ve listened to Tendou back then, maybe you should’ve just given it a chance since you were curious yourself, but the fear was always there. The fear of rejection is always lingering around the corner and it keeps you from doing things you actually want to do.

_The walk home that night was silent, both your footsteps echoing the empty streets as you pulled his coat closer to your body to produce more heat. Everything else you did together was normal until today, you were scared because you didn’t know what was happening. You didn’t put meaning in anything he did because you always saw him as your best friend, but Tendou made it confusing for you now you didn’t know what to do; you didn’t know how to act. “Are you okay, y/n? You’ve been acting weird since your little conversation with Tendou earlier, did he say anything that bothered you?” He asked as you looked at the pavement underneath you, heat immediately flushing to your cheeks as you shook your head. Is this how it really feels to like someone?_

_“Hey Semi,” you started off, voice low and hand slightly shaking. “Yeah?” You heard him respond as he stopped walking, making you stop in your tracks too. “What’s it like to like someone?” You asked, a small lump forming on your throat as you waited for his answer. He chuckled before placing an arm around you, “Why? Are you crushing on someone right now, y/n?” He asked with a smile as you shook your head immediately, trying to shake off the blush forming on your cheeks. “I don’t really know what it feels like to like someone, never experienced it.” He replied honestly as he slowly removed his arms from your shoulders. “All I know is that if you like someone, you should probably tell them because you never know what opportunity you might be missing,” he added as you both started walking again. He said the exact same thing as Tendou, you wished it was that easy to just tell someone you like them._

_That night, you couldn’t sleep, you kept tossing and turning in your sleep, your head full of thoughts of Semi. You looked at the clock at saw that it was already 3 in the morning; knowing well who might be up at this time, you decided to give him a call. “What’s the deal calling me at this time?” You heard Tendou’s voice from the other line as you fidgeted with your fingers, burying yourself under your sheets. “T-tendou I’m scared,” you replied with a shaky voice, startling the red-head from the other line. “O-oi! Don’t cry, just tell me what’s wrong,” he exclaimed as you tried controlling your breathing. “I don’t know what to do, the feeling was never really there in the first place I don’t know where it came from!” You explained as you hugged a pillow near you. “Can we meet up now?” You heard him ask as you hesitated for a while before agreeing to do so. He lives nearby so you guys always have late night talks like these when you both can’t sleep; you didn’t bother changing your outfit, just throwing on one of the thicker coats before heading out, you didn’t live with your parents since they’re overseas working so you didn’t have to worry about getting scolded._

_You started walking towards the direction of the small 24/7 convenience store nearby where you two would always meet, the first snowflakes falling on the empty streets. When you neared the convenience store, you saw Tendou sitting outside while on his phone, tapping away. He gave you a wave when you two locked eyes as you asked if you could go inside the store; he nodded as you both entered, slightly waking up the cashier, who by now, probably knows who you two are. You walk directly to the freezer aisle to grab iced coffee, Tendou following closely behind you. “So what happened exactly?” You heard him ask as you grabbed two cans, him doing the same and walking to the cashier. “It’s about Semi,” you replied as you pulled out you wallet and paid, waiting for Tendou to do so as you both walk back to your seats outside. “And what about Semi?” He asked as you both finally sat down, settling in and opening your can of coffee. “I think I like him?” You responded, but it came out more of a question. “Look, y/n, I don’t know what your current relationship with Semi is. But if you really like him then there’s nothing wrong about that, its normal for people to like other people.” He explained as he opened his own can of coffee. “I’m scared that if Semi finds out I like him he’ll avoid me,” you added as you diverted your gaze from the coffee to the sky. It was still dark but you can clearly see the stars from the sky, your thoughts wandering to Semi again. “Semi’s not that kind of person, you should know that you’ve been with him longer than we have,” Tendou responded as he looked at you, his gaze lingering on yours. “Maybe I’ll just wait it out, maybe it’ll fade overtime,” you sighed as you drank your coffee, downing it all._

You thought back then that waiting it out might actually help you forget your feelings about him, but it didn’t; it just grew even more to the point that you were already feeling awkward around him. Eventually, you found yourself falling in love with him, but you still kept it for yourself. You didn’t tell anyone about it, besides Tendou. You were happy with how things were back then, you didn’t expect anything in return, you were happy just loving him. And that’s what brings you here right now, at Tendou’s wedding. “I honestly never thought you’d get married!” You exclaimed at Tendou as you laughed, alongside the other former members of the Shiratorizawa men’s volleyball team. You noticed how everyone had a partner to bring, including Semi; its seems as if everyone is finally settled in with their significant others, well except for you and Shirabu since you both are still studying medicine. The moment Semi introduced you to his fiancé, you didn’t know how to react, you were really happy for him because he finally found someone to spend the rest of his life with, but at the same time hurt because he was your first and only love; maybe the love never really went away after all those years. You two separated ways after graduation since you both pursued different careers and from then on, you’ve lost contact with the team, except for Tendou and Shirabu.

“You’re the one who’s not getting married here! You’re still single for pete’s sake!” Tendou retorted back as everyone chuckled, making you glare at him for his comment. “Still stuck on your first love?” He added suggestively as you glared daggers his way, already embarrassed that he’s bringing that one up. “Yeah, how come you’re still single manager-chan? Tsutomu here has gotten himself a girlfriend and you’re not in a relationship?” Shirabu commented as you smiled at them, drinking from your wine glass as you felt everyone’s stare on you. “Well, I’ve loved this guy once way back in high school, never really told him how I felt since I was scared of losing him. He was the only guy I’ve loved, probably still love.” You responded as you heard everyone awe at your response. “So then what’s stopping you from seeing this person?” Ushijima asked as you felt everyone’s stare on you again, you gulped before thinking of an alibi. “Because the person she loves is seeing someone else,” Tendou responded for you as the gazes now shifted to his direction. “Damn, that’s tragic,” Goshiki commented as his girlfriend slapped his arm; you coughed as you excused yourself to go to the bathroom to avoid the awkward atmosphere. When you reached the cubicle, you finally broke down, trying to swallow the sobs that were coming out of your mouth. It hurts, to see the man you’re in love with falling in love with someone else; you wondered how things would be if you just told him you loved him back then, you wish you did. Your regrets were swallowing you whole now, you didn’t know what to feel. “Hey y/n, you in there?” You heard Semi’s voice from outside as you quickly wiped your tears, trying your best to look like you did not just cry. “Y-yeah Semi, just hold on,” you responded as you took a deep breath and opened the door, Semi’s tall figure slightly looming over yours. “Wanna catch up?” He asked awkwardly while scratching his nape as you smiled, seeing that his mannerisms hasn’t changed yet. “And your fiancé?” You asked, concerned of what his fiancé might think. “She’s busy talking to Satori’s wife and Ushijima’s girlfriend,” he replied as you smiled, accepting his offer.

You both walked to the garden of the reception as you stared up the sky, the cold autumn air giving you chills as you remember that night with Tendou at the convenience store; that night haunts you to this very day, every single word Tendou said that night keeps echoing in your head. “So, how’s life been treating you?” He asked as you both stare at the city landscape that oversees the small hill the reception is placed on. “Its been good recently, have an upcoming midterm so I’m kinda busy, even Shirabu is struggling,” you replied with a chuckle as he chuckled too. “How are you?” It was your turn to ask this time, the comfort around you two finally setting in. “I’m good too, also busy with my band and my job but manageable. My fiancé makes everything better,” he replied with a laugh as you felt your heart tighten with what he just said, but smiled nonetheless to mask the pain. You just stood there, enjoying the view when he suddenly called out your name. “Y/n, I have something to tell you,” he started out, your heat beating in your chest as you looked at him, him already staring at you. “I was in love with you back in high school, I was in love with you since the beginning of high school until the day I graduated college. I was really scared of telling you that cause I thought I might lose you. Sorry, I just thought I’d tell you that now,” he confessed as your eyes immediately watered with what he just said. You didn’t know what to feel, you didn’t know how to react. He was in love with you, was. You soon found yourself crying as you were still looking at him, tears spilling everywhere as his eyes widened, pulling you in immediately for a hug. “What’s wrong?” He whispered in your ear as you kept sobbing, the pain in your chest not leaving. “I’m in love with you Semi, ever since back in third year. I didn’t know how to tell you because I was also afraid of losing you. I thought it would be better if I just left these feelings behind, it might fade away, but it didn’t. All these years I’ve been in love with you,” you whimpered as you pulled away, the tears not stopping as you felt your knees weaken. “But, its okay! You’re really happy now with your fiancé, I wish you all the best in the world Semi, I really do,” you hiccup as you wiped your tears, separating yourself from him. “You’ll always be my first love, that will never change,” you added as you wiped your tears, slightly shocked to see him crying too.

_“In another lifetime, y/n, Maybe by then I will finally be yours.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for being gone for so long!! had to take care of some things, hope you enjoyed this one tho!  
> comment who you want to see next! <3


	13. tsukishima x reader: cold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sequel to ruin (tsukishima x reader)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tsukishima x reader || angst
> 
> tw//  
> emotional cheating, cursing
> 
> a lot of you seem to enjoy the first part so i decided to make a sequel!

**[Somebody Else - The 1975](https://open.spotify.com/track/4m0q0xQ2BNl9SCAGKyfiGZ?si=qKLAnD7cTrCghXO0TuxIgw) **

_**"You're intertwining your soul with somebody else"** _

After that competition you joined a few months back, which you won by the way, your band was already getting the recognition it deserves. You’re even now in a recording agency, you were getting really big now, gigs and performances here and there. You were even offered to do a modelling job, but you refused since you wanted to focus on your band; a few weeks backs, you just released your first ever album. Some were originally composed by you and Akaashi, while some are song covers. Tsukishima, on the other hand, was going downhill ever since he had a girlfriend; he would often skip practice, heck he wasn’t even there when the album came out, its like he’s avoiding us. “Yo, is Tsukki bailing on us again?” You heard Bokuto-san ask Kuroo as he entered the studio where you were hanging out. “Probably, that brat girlfriend of his won’t allow him to practice for I don’t fuckin know reasons,” Kuroo-san replied as he slumped on his little stool behind the drum set.

“Did you talk to him already?” Bokuto-san turned to you, this time asking you the question. You looked up to him, since you were sitting on the floor, and shook your head stubbornly. “Look y/n, I know you have a hidden grudge for Tsukishima and I don’t really blame you, but please just this one time, talk to him again. I can’t believe you managed to avoid him all these months while we’re in the same band,” Kuroo-san pleaded, him looking at you with sadness in his eyes. Its true, you really haven’t had any decent conversation with Tsukishima after that incident that night; you couldn’t bring yourself to do so, he broke you and he just can’t expect you to come crawling back to him. “Fine,” you replied before sighing, and at the same time Akaashi entering the studio, alongside Tsukishima. All your eyes widened as you took in his appearance, he was disheveled all over and he looked like he haven’t had any sleep in the past few days. “Yo, Tsukishima are you okay? You’re looking kinda rough,” Bokuto-san commented as Akaashi whispered something to the owl, before his eyes widened, but nodded nonetheless. Tsukishima then proceeded to plug his guitar, his hands slightly shaking. Akaashi then walked towards you and pulled you outside with him, slightly confusing you as you raised your eyebrows. “Y/n, Tsukishima came here looking for you, he said he needed you.” He explained making you frown and pout before raising your eyebrows again. “What?” You asked in a confused tone as you saw him visibly sigh. “He and his girlfriend just broke up,” he explained which shocked you; explains why he looks so horrible right now.

“So why does he want to see me?” You asked again, confusion still lingering around your brain. “I don’t know, he asked if he could do vocals with you today. He wanted to duet with you,” he replied which shocked you even more, you never actually heard Tsukishima’s singing voice. “Um, okay then,” you answered awkwardly as you both walk back to the studio to see Kuroo and Bokuto-san comforting Tsukishima who had tears leaking from his eyes. “Go easy on him alright?” Akaashi whispered as he left your side, as he proceeded to fix his bass. “Hey, y/n! Is it okay if you sing Somebody Else by the 1975 today? Tsuki here wants to duet with you,” Bokuto-san exclaimed as you were left shocked with the song you’re going to sing. Is he being fucking serious right now? Does he have any idea what the meaning of that song is? You groaned before nodding, surprising Bokuto-san and Kuroo-san who then started to set-up their equipment; Tsukishima started approaching you as you felt your heart beating wildly inside your chest, goddamnit not now please. “Hey, I’ll just sing the chorus. You can have all the verses, if you want to duet the chorus its fine too,” he softly said to you before turning to his back and setting up the mic stands. You left shocked with what he said, sighing, you started warming up your voice as you looked at Akaashi, him giving you a smile and somehow comforting you. “Alright, we’re all set. Should we record this?” Bokuto-san asked as everyone collectively agreed on doing so.

The music started playing, Akaashi doing the main guitar and Bokuto-san maintaning his bass, Kuroo-san not doing anything yet.

> _So I heard you found somebody else_
> 
> _And at first I thought it was a lie_
> 
> _I took all my things that make sounds_
> 
> _The rest I can do without_

You started the song, never failing to send chills to everyone’s spine, especially Tsukishima’s. He glanced your way before singing his part on the chorus.

> _I don't want your body_
> 
> _But I hate to think about you with somebody else_
> 
> _Our love has gone cold_
> 
> _You're intertwining your soul with somebody else_
> 
> _I'm looking through you while you're looking through your phone_
> 
> _And then leaving with somebody else_
> 
> _No, I don't want your body_
> 
> _But I'm picturing your body with somebody else_

He sang shocking all of you. He had a really beautiful singing voice, no one would expect that from him. It send chills down your spine as you turned your gaze on him, shocked with what he just did. You noticed how his eyes were closed while singing and you could feel every emotion he had while singing it. You were staring at him in awe as all those feelings you hid these past months resurfaced, your chest stinging once again. He was so sincere, it was scary.

> _Come on baby_
> 
> _This ain't the last time that I'll see your face_
> 
> _Come on baby_
> 
> _You said you'd find someone to take my place_
> 
> _I just don't believe that you have got it in you 'cause_
> 
> _We are just gonna keep 'doin' it' and everytime_
> 
> _I start to believe in anything you're saying_
> 
> _I'm reminded that I should be getting over it_

You took over, finally allowing yourself to sink into the lyrics of the song. It perfectly describes the way you feel about Tsukishima. 7 months have passed and you’re still helplessly in love with him. You wanted to get over him so bad, but you just couldn’t. It was hard controlling yourself, but somehow you managed to make it work. You were always bombarded with the thoughts of him and his girlfriend to the point that you couldn’t sleep at night. It wasn’t healthy anymore.

> _I don't want your body_
> 
> _But I hate to think about you with somebody else_
> 
> _Our love has gone cold_
> 
> _You're intertwining your soul with somebody else_
> 
> _I'm looking through you while you're looking through your phone_
> 
> _And then leaving with somebody else_
> 
> _No, I don't want your body_
> 
> _But I'm picturing your body with somebody else_

You duetted the chorus with him, slightly catching everyone off guard. This was your chance to tell him that you love him, but in a subtle way. Akaashi felt every single emotion flowing from you as you sang the lyrics, it was a deep reflection of how you really felt towards the man you are singing the song with, no not only Akaashi, even Kuroo-san and Bokuto-san felt it. They were shocked at how beautiful you and Tsukishima’s voice blended together, and how both of you are pertaining to each other without the other one knowing. It was beautiful. It was overflowing with sincerity that even the densest person you know, who happens to be Tsukishima, was able to feel it.

> _I don't want your body, I don't want your body_
> 
> _I don't want your body, I don't want your body_
> 
> _I don't want your body, I don't want your body_
> 
> _Get someone you love?_
> 
> _Get someone you need?_
> 
> _Fuck that, get money_
> 
> _I can't give you my soul 'cause we're never alone_
> 
> _Get someone you love?_
> 
> _Get someone you need?_
> 
> _Fuck that, get money_
> 
> _I can't give you my soul 'cause we're never alone_
> 
> _Get someone you love?_
> 
> _Get someone you need?_
> 
> _Fuck that, get money_
> 
> _I can't give you my soul 'cause we're never alone_
> 
> _Get someone you love?_
> 
> _Get someone you need?_
> 
> _Fuck that, get money_
> 
> _I can't give you my soul 'cause we're never alone_

Tsukishima and you interchanged in singing that part, your eyes locking with his as you tried steadying your breathing. This was hard, telling the person you love that you love them, but through a song. You thought that maybe for him, this was just a song since he was heartbroken over his lover breaking up with him; but truth be told, its only half the reason he wanted to sing the song. He has been in love with you ever since you came to the band, shocker right? He wasn’t really good at expressing himself through words so he always did it through music; he probably won’t admit it, but he suggested you to be the back-up guitarist back then only for him to spend time with you. He wasn’t the best at teaching other people things, but somehow, when you were around him he felt like he was the best version of himself. He hasn’t felt that way towards anyone before so he didn’t know what to do, he didn’t even bother telling his bandmates of how he felt because he was scared of the band breaking up. He thought that if he got himself a girlfriend, he might forget his feelings for you; but he didn’t. It just grew even more, to the point that he sees you in everything his girlfriend does. It was unfair for (gf’s name), he didn’t want to play with her, so he confessed everything. Sure he cared for the girl, but not as much as he did for you. She understood the situation, and quickly tied up and loose ends with him, luckily not lashing out like what most people would do in this situation. She understood it and held no grudge against Tsukishima.

> _I don't want your body_
> 
> _But I hate to think about you with somebody else_
> 
> _Our love has gone cold_
> 
> _You're intertwining your soul with somebody else_
> 
> _I'm looking through you while you're looking through your phone_
> 
> _And then leaving with somebody else_
> 
> _No, I don't want your body_
> 
> _But I'm picturing your body with somebody else_

You both finished the song, your heart beating wildly in your chest as you looked at Tsukishima, his eyes glued on you as tears were falling from his eyes. Bokuto-san and Kuroo-san were quick to respond as within seconds they were already beside Tsukishima, comforting him. You just stood there, confused about the performance you gave as Akaashi approached your side, patting your back. Before you knew it, you were crying; you were finally able to tell Tsukishima that you love him, though not directly, but through your own medium. It was the only way you knew how to express yourself. You faced Akaashi and lunged yourself in his arms, silently sobbing as the ache in your chest increases; unbeknownst to you the staring eyes of everyone in the band. You’ve grown even closer to Akaashi throughout those 7 months, Bokuto-san and Kuroo-san are starting to suspect that you two are in a relationship; you kept saying you were still in love with Tsukishima, and every time you did, they would just lecture you on how unhealthy he is for your mental state. You were still sobbing when Akaashi pulled away, wiping your tears as you looked at the floor, trying his gaze. “Oi, we can’t have you two crying!” Bokuto-san commented as you chuckled, facing him and trying to flash a genuine smile. “I’m okay Bokuto-san, just a little overwhelmed with the performance,” you replied honestly as you detached yourself from Akaashi, him smiling at your figure. “Come on, why don’t we go have some drinks downstairs to clear your minds,” Kuroo-san suggested as everyone seemed to agree.

You walked to the bathroom to try and freshen yourself up before showing yourself to some of your colleagues downstairs, Tsukishima unconsciously following you. “Hey y/n,” you heard him call for you from behind as you hesitantly turned to him; this is the first time in months that you’ve been alone together and you didn’t know how to act. “Are you and Akaashi-san dating?” He asked embarrassed, his hands scratching his nape while looking away. You can’t help but crack a grin and slightly giggle at the question. “How can I be in a relationship with Akaashi when I’m so helplessly in love with you?” You blurted out, instantly regretting it the moment those words left your mouth. Both your eyes widened at what you just said, you singlehandedly just confessed to your long time love and you said it without any filters, on a restroom hallway. “W-what?” He stuttered as he looked at you with shock clearly evident in his eyes, you blushing red already as you looked away, clicking your tongue; he just broke up with his girlfriend y/n, goddamnit have some respect for their relationship. You turned to your heel and started walking away when you felt him grab you by the wrist and pull you back on him, your back landing on his chest as he enclosed you in a tight hug; you didn’t know how to react, all you could do was cry. You let out all the tears that were kept inside your heart for months, finally letting it all out; the man you love is holding you in his arms.

You heard him sniffling from behind you as you pulled away, biting your lips as you tried your best to hold your ground. “What are you doing?” You sternly asked after wiping your own tears, your gaze fixated on the crying man before you. “Didn’t you just break up with your girlfriend? For Christ’s sake Tsukishima, do you still have any decency left in you?” You asked again, your eyes squinting as he kept his head low. “I love you,” he whispered softly, but loud enough for you to hear; this sent shivers down your spine as your eyes widen again. “W-what?” You questioned, confused with what he just said. By now, the tears you were holding back were flowing once again, you couldn’t help it, there were too many emotions happening at once. “I love you, I’ve been loving you ever since the day I laid eyes on you! I’ve been loving you all these months that I was with (gf’s name)! I love you, I don’t know how many times I need to say it for you to believe me,” he exclaimed, his eyes puffy now from crying. He was looking at you dead in the eyes; you didn’t know what to feel or how to act. All sense of morality has left you once those words left his mouth. “Are you fucking crazy? What do you mean you love me? Do you have any idea how much I had to go through because of you? What I had to go through after our first gig when you announced that you have a girlfriend? What I felt when you didn’t come to the album release because you had to prioritize your girlfriend? And for what? For you to just tell me all of a fucking sudden that you’ve been in love with me this whole time?! I was doing everything that I could, every single fucking thing I could just so I could stop loving you because I knew how much that would affect the band!” You finally broke down, your throat dry as you continued sobbing. “All those nights that I was crying myself to sleep because I couldn’t control what I felt for you, and you’re going to tell me you’re fucking in love with me? All this time?” You asked again, this time your voice cracking.

You could see the hurt in Tsukishima’s eyes, and yours in his. You were both hurt with what’s happening right now, none of you were in the right mental state to deal with this. “I know I’m at fault for not saying anything before, I just thought that maybe if I gave subtle messages back then you would understand. But then you and Akaashi-san started becoming closer so I thought you were dating, you were always with him and vice versa, you two looked at each other as if no one else is in the room with you. I thought that if I dated someone else, I might forget about these feelings, but I didn’t. They just grew, everything (gf’s name) did, it reminded me of you, I started seeing you in her, but realized that it’s not (gf’s name) that I’ve been loving this entire time, but you. It was unfair for her to stay in a relationship that didn’t reciprocate what she’s feeling so I decided to end it. It took me 7 months to realize that you were the one I’m looking for,” he retorted back, his eyes still trained on you, who was now swallowing your sobs, one hand cupped over your mouth. You know in your heart that you should be happy, but you brain keeps telling you that this is wrong. “T-tsukki,” you hiccup as you looked at him, his eyes softening at the mention of his name.

He then pulled you in for an embrace, you finally letting yourself melt into his hug. You were both crying on each other’s shoulders, you burying yourself on his chest as you sobbed it all out; all the frustrations, anger, sadness, and pain you’ve been feeling these past 7 months. “I love you,” he whispered in your ear, sending shivers down your spine again as you felt yourself cry even harder. You’ve been waiting for this moment ever since you fell in love with him, and to think that its finally happening is so surreal to you. “Aren’t you going to say I love you too?” You heard him ask with a chuckle, that annoying smirk on his face present. You squinted your eyes as you pushed him, only to pull him back in for a kiss, the long overdue response that you should’ve given that night of the gig if it weren’t for his relationship. You cupped his cheeks as you deepen the kiss, pouring in every single emotion you felt for him. He was the first to pull away, placing his forehead on yours as your tears still slowly leak from your eyes. “I love you too,” you replied before planting another kiss on his lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you like this one, it's been in my drafts for a while now <3


	14. sugawara x reader: 7 years

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> suga and reader were high school lovers, but reader met an accident

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sugawara x reader || slightly angst
> 
> MANGA SPOILERS AHEAD

[ **What About Now? - Daughtry** ](https://open.spotify.com/track/35SuLFF1dk9nBgjE2HzTzp?si=ByxTBm0sQHyIl_t8yQP5SA)

_**"What if our love never went away?"** _

“S-sugawara-san,” Hinata hiccupped as they looked at your frail body lying restless on the hospital bed; everyone inside the room was in shock, most of them biting their lip to prevent themselves from crying. “Critical, she’s in a critical condition,” your mother added as the heart monitor beeped, breaking the deafening silence of the team. “Since when?” Suga asked your mom as he faced her, tears slowly leaking from his eyes as your mom held your hand in hers. “The first day of your nationals. I heard you two were in an argument that night so she wanted to see you in Tokyo,” your mom explained as she brushed away stray pieces of hair from your face, Suga’s face contorting in pain as he looked away, feeling Daichi’s hand pat his shoulders. “She hasn’t woken up since then, and its been a week. We’re afraid anything might happen since the injuries she sustained are fatal. The doctors suggested that we fly her to Singapore as there is no technology here in Japan that can support her life further,” your mom added, shocking the team even more. Sugawara stiffened in his place as he looked at his teammates, “Can you guys please leave us for a while?” He asked, the team immediately leaving the room as soon as he said that.

“I’m sorry you have to take this all in one day, Koushi. We just didn’t know when to tell you because you just lost at the nationals and we didn’t want to burden you even more,” your mom softly said as Suga sat down beside her, her hand gently caressing his. “I-I’m sorry I wasn’t there when she needed me. This is my fault,” he replied, tears now falling uncontrollably from his eyes as your mother pulled him in an embrace. “No, Koushi. You’re the best thing that ever happened to y/n’s life, don’t think of it any less. We’re thankful you’ve been there with her through everything.” Your mom assured Suga as he kept weeping on your mom’s shoulder, glancing to your direction in the bed and feeling his heart break the more he stared at you. “We leave in two days,” Your mom told Suga as soon as they pulled away, Suga nodding and wiping his tears.

“May I please be left alone with her for a while?” Suga requested as your mom quickly obliged, leaving you two in the room. “Hey,” he whispered to your weak and lifeless body, his hand immediately travelling to yours and holding it tightly. The tears he was holding back before then started falling again as he leaned on your hand that was clutched in his. “Dear God, please wake up y/n,” he begged as he sobbed silently; the pain in his chest getting heavier by the second that’s passing. “I’m sorry if all I ever brought to your life was pain, I’m sorry I really am. I would anything just to see your smile again, just please wake up,” he begged as he started brushing your hair, your face void of any emotion as his eyes traveled on the bandage that wrapped around your head. “I still n-need you,” he added as his voice started breaking, him finally placing his head beside your bed, hiccupping as he tried to control his breathing. No, he can’t lose you like this, he wouldn’t allow it. He didn’t care if his own health or being was at stake, he needed you. He couldn’t believe that he only had 2 days before you were gone from his sight probably forever, but he wouldn’t allow it; he would spend your remaining two days in Japan staying by your side. He didn’t want the last memory of you to be like this, and he didn’t want your last memory of him saying that he didn’t need your support and that he’s fine by himself. He didn’t know much those words of him affected you, but he knew how much it backfired.

* * *

“Koushi, do you have any news on her?” Daichi asked as they are out for dinner, celebrating the win of the Karasuno men’s volleyball team in the nationals even if they are just third. “Yeah, Suga-san, its been 2 years and we haven’t heard anything from her. Do you think she’s still alive?” Tanaka asked as he smiled at them, the thought of his ex-lover causing a slight pain in his chest. “If she was, she’d contact us by now,” Tsukishima replied as he took some of the food on the center plate, somehow dulling the aura of the dinner. “Come on guys, we shouldn’t be talking about depressing things! We just won third in the entire nation, we should celebrate!” Hinata said, breaking the sad atmosphere as everyone’s mood slightly lightened – yeah they were right, Koushi. You should probably just forget about her, she won’t even forgive you even if you saw her right now, heck she might not even notice you, but it wouldn’t hurt to see her again right?

“So what are your plans now, Kageyama? Tsukishima? Yamaguchi? Hinata? You’re all growing up so fast we’re so proud,” Asahi commented with slight tears in his eyes as everyone chuckled at the soft-hearted senior. “Still planning to purse volleyball and beat this guy’s ass!” Hinata replied as he pointed at Kageyama, making the junior snicker and argue with the tangerine, making everyone laugh at their dorkiness. It’s as if everything is back to normal, except something, no someone, is missing, and that’s her. “Sugawara-san, its been years. You deserve to be happy again, how about I set you up with someone?” Nishinoya whispered from beside him as the silver-haired looked at him with such shock and not long smiling at his junior. “I’m good Nishinoya, I’m feeling better now,” Sugawara replied and drank his soda, his mind once again wandering to you. _No, I’m not feeling better; at least until I see her again._

* * *

You didn’t know how long it has been since you were back in Japan, everything about it seems so nostalgic and beautiful. As you started unpacking your things, your head slightly stung as you held on it, the doctors said it was normal for this to happen especially now that you’re trying to remember you memories – you slightly remember a school, probably not that far from where you’ve rented your new apartment, _Karasuno_ you thought as you stood up hastily, grabbed your coat from one of the boxes that were sprawled all over the floor and made your walk towards the school. Your muscle memory seemed to help you as you casually walked by a small convenience store round the corner, a little nostalgia setting in as you unconsciously walked inside only to find a painfully familiar face. “Coach Ukai?” You asked as you approached the counter, the man behind it peacefully reading a newspaper with a small lit cigarette placed in between in lips; as soon as he heard the mention of his name, he spared you a glance before returning to his reading only for him to realize that you were the ex of one of the members of Karasuno men’s volleyball team. “Oh my god! Y/n! You’re alive!” He announced as the cigarette fell off his lips and him leaping from behind the counter and giving you a really tight hug. You were shocked, but also hugged back as you felt the familiarity in the embrace; when you both pulled away, you saw that he had tears in his eyes and was looking down on the floor.

“7 years, 7 years since that accident and the day we lost at the first ever nationals of the team in years. 7 years since we last saw you; the team fell in despair after you left, everyone was not acting like themselves,” he confessed as he looked at me, his arms holding my shoulders firmly. “No one thought you’d come back,” he added as he finally lets you go, walking back to the cashier and sitting down, his hand sweeping his dirty blonde hair. “The team,” you whispered as small images of the volleyball team swept across your mind, every single one of them, though they were only images and you can’t remember any memory you had with them, at least this was a start. “W-where are they?” You asked as you leaned on the counter, slightly startling the older man. “They went on separate ways, Hinata and Kageyama are professional volleyball players now, Daichi and the re-“ “When can I see them again?” You cut him off as you looked at him intently, your eagle like eyes which was one of the most notable traits you had, not faltering as he pulled out a white ticket from underneath the cashier. “Here, a ticket to the MSBY Black Jackals vs. Schweiden Adlers match tomorrow, its Hinata and Kageyama’s game and I don’t think I’ll be able to attend since no one is guarding this store,” he said as he handed you the ticket, you staring at it as you looked back at him. “Are you sure?” You asked before he picked up the cigarette he was consuming earlier and putting in back between his lips. “Trust me kid, I’ve seen them for the past years. I think its time for you to see them,” he said as he puffed a smoke, him smiling at you and ruffling your hair. “T-thank you coach!” You answered as you walked outside, the cold air of Japan hitting you once again. You were going to see them, though you didn’t know how to act, at least you were going to see them again even if you barely remember anything about your memories with them.

“Okay it should be right around here somewhere,” you whispered to yourself as you looked at your phone map, trying your best not to get lost. Its been a while since you’ve been in Tokyo and considering that you’ve lost almost all of your memories isn’t helping at all. You were busy trying to find the entrance when you suddenly bumped into someone, your phone falling and you falling back from the impact. “Woah!” You heard a familiar voice as you looked up only to see a really familiar face and green hair. “Are you okay?” you heard another familiar voice say from beside him as you looked at her, her blonde hair shining slightly against the sun. You stood up immediately and pulled your arm away. “Y-yamaguchi?” You asked as the green haired boy’s eyes widened, and turned into confusion, but before he could even say a word, you saw a looming figure emerge from behind Yamaguchi, another familiar face. “Y-y/n-san?” Tsukishima asked as your eyes widened, he remembered you. “W-what?” Yamaguchi asked as he turned his gaze back to you, only for his eyes to widen and him to pull you up immediately and swallow you in a tight embrace. “We thought you were dead,” Yamaguchi sobbed as you felt him pull you closer to his body, your eyes traveling to Yachi and Tsukishima who both had their eyes widened. “Yeah, Yamaguchi. I’m sorry for not contacting any of you, I lost all my memories,” you replied as you felt tears stream down your face. You pulled away only for Tsukishima to lunge at you and give you a tight embrace; of all people, you didn’t expect Tsukishima to do this. “Hey Tsukki,” you greeted as you smiled slightly, melting into the hug and feeling the tall man before you wrap his arms tighter around you. “I thought we lost you,” he confessed as you giggled, making him pull away and look at you. “Nope, see I’m alive and well!” You replied cheerfully as you looked at Yachi, who was already a sobbing mess, before opening your arms and her running to you to give you a hug. “Y/n-senpai!” She cried out as you softly patted her hair, feeling her tears slightly soak your shoulder sleeves. “Alright guys, enough drama! Let’s go inside,” Yamaguchi invited as he chuckled, looking at you and Yachi. Yachi pulled away and wiped her tear stained face before looking at you again, a smile slowly gracing her lips. “Thank you for coming back, Y/n-senpai!” She said as you smiled at her, her smile widening even more.

Once you all entered the arena, you were surprised at how tense the atmosphere is. The lobby was filled with people, mostly unfamiliar faces and unfamiliar teams. “Hey you guys, I’ll just go to the restroom, don’t go anywhere else please I don’t want to get lost,” you asked as Tsukki laughed you, remembering that you’re bad at directions and often times would get lost at arenas like this. You walked to the nearest restroom you could see and did your business; your head suddenly hurt as a memory flashes in your head, it was you accompanying Hinata to the bathroom before a game because his stomach was acting up. You smiled at the small memory before washing your hands and checking your appearance on the mirror, your eyes slightly puffy from crying earlier, but still looked somewhat normal. You walked out only to see a small ruckus just outside the door, both the males arguing stopped as soon as they saw you. Your eyes widened as you took in the appearance of the tangerine before you, their eyes widening as well. “Y/n-san?” You heard Hinata say as Kageyama walked beside him, taking in your appearance as well. “Hey,” you greeted softly as the two immediately hugged you, slightly suffocating you and making you chuckle. “We thought we lost you! Oooh wait ‘til Sugawara-san hears about this!” Hinata exclaimed as they both pulled away, the name mentioned striking a stinging sensation in your heart. “So, I see you two are finally standing on the opposite sides of the court?” You asked with a chuckle, making both of them smile at you. “Yeah, y/n-san. It was a long ride, but I just know it will be worth it seeing the losing face of this tangerine here,” Kageyama replied with a smug grin as you chuckled at their silliness, even now they still argue like little children. “We should definitely catch up soon!” You suggested as they stopped arguing to look at you, nodding in sync before continuing their argument. “Alright, I’ll go on ahead, I’ll cheer for you guys!” You bid as they both bowed at you, slightly giggling at the small gesture they made.

You started walking back to where you left the three earlier, only to find them doubling in number. More familiar faces were with Yamaguchi as you saw him point toward your figure that was walking closer, a certain silver-haired man catching your attention. “Hey,” you greeted as they all took in your appearance, you haven’t changed at all, maybe grew a little taller and grew your hair a little longer, but other than that you haven’t changed at all. “Daichi-san!” You greeted as soon as you saw the ex-captain of the Karasuno men’s volleyball team, him pulling you in for an embrace. As soon as you two separated, Asahi was the next one to pull you in for a hug. “Asahi-san!” You squealed as he picked you up while hugging you, smiling slightly at the affection you’re getting. You then saw Tanaka and Kiyoko side by side as your eyes widen, seeing the rings on both their ring fingers. “There’s two Tanakas now?!” You exclaimed with a smile as Tanaka and Kiyoko chuckled. “Yep,” Kiyoko-san exclaimed as you ran to them, giving them hugs. “I can’t believe you got to marry her, Tanaka. How’d you do that?!” You asked as everyone laughed. “There’s two Tanakas now, so unless you’re expecting two different answers, you clarify which is which!” Ryuu replied as you chuckled, seeing how happy your former classmate and former manager of the team looked. You turned your gaze around, beside Daichi and there stood Sugawara, a painful smile etched on his face. “Sugawara-san!” You exclaimed as you ran to him, giving him a tight hug, him not hesitating to do so – though on his part, his heart trembled in pain when he heard you call him by his last name. “Oi, shouldn’t you be calling him Koushi?” Ryuu asked as you both pulled away, Sugawara’s hands not leaving your waist. “Eh, we were on a first name basis? Sorry I lost all my memories all I can remember are names and faces of people.” You confessed, shocking everyone as you felt Sugawara’s hand leave your waist.

“You mean you don’t remember anything?” You heard Suga asked from behind you as you turned your gaze on him. “No, should I be remembering something?” You asked as you felt everyone’s stare on you Daichi and Asahi looking at Suga. “Y-you and Suga were dating back in high school, and well, the day you met the accident, you two had a really huge fight and was on the way to this stadium. Its been 7 years since all of that,” Daichi explained as you looked at the ground, trying to process whatever he just said. You and Suga used to date? Maybe that explains why when Hinata mentioned his name earlier, your heart stung. “It’s okay if you can’t take this all in one day, y/n, we understand. We’re not forcing you to remember things you don’t want to,” Asahi added as he patted your back, your eyes still glued on the tiled floor of the lobby. You then looked up and faced Suga, your eyes slightly glossy from the tears that were forming, and his wet from crying. “I-I’m sorry, we can still be friends, right?” You asked Suga, as he forced himself to smile. “Yeah.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for being gone for so long!! i had all my school works piled up and ksjdskjds yea :< anyways, i'm active now on twitter if u have any requests, feel free to dm me @incorrectbokuto
> 
> hope you like this one! <3


	15. iwazumi x reader: homesick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sequel to bedsheets (iwaizumi x reader)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> iwaizumi x reader || fluff
> 
> slight manga spoilers.
> 
> hey, its ya girl and i am back ;)

[ **Because of You - Ne-Yo** ](https://open.spotify.com/track/6CFPFnS9EcLs2I0nWqtWci?si=m0yq7OnsSy2C3B6IbZrRMA)

_**"Baby, you have become my addiction"** _

He has been with you thru everything, despite getting even his own heart broken. The moment you broke the news to him that you are seeing someone, he felt his world tore in half. You told him to wait for you, but you were the one who found someone else while he waited. It pained him to see you happy, but you were really good friends so he had to hide the fact that he was literally dying every time you would tell him stories of your partner. However, all of that went down the drain when you found out that he, on the other side of the world, was also seeing someone already. You weren’t going to lie when you felt pang on your chest when he showed you the girl he was currently seeing. She was really pretty, no questions. It was just then that you realized you fucked up big time and that he’s not waiting for you anymore, so what’s the point of going back to Japan?

That question was immediately answered when you found your partner making out with someone in your own shared apartment. Were you devastated? No, but you were really hurt. Its not like you did not see this coming, you were easily replaceable and you knew that. Whatever the hell your father wanted you to do was thrown out the window as you wanted to go back to Japan as soon as possible – run into Hajime’s arms and have sex. But you knew it wasn’t possible anymore since he’s already seeing someone. You felt so stupid for making him wait while you were out there having fun with someone else. You took advantage of his kindness, and now that he is over you, it hurt. Were you hurt because he’s over you or were you hurt because you actually do love him and you are just scared of admitting it yourself? Maybe a bit of both, but you did not care anymore; you just wanted to see him.

“Are you sure you’ll be fine in Japan? The holidays are in a few days, you could have just stayed here with us to pass it by,” your father asked as he dropped you off the airport. “I’ll be fine, I guess. Besides, homesickness is real ya’know,” You replied with a chuckle as he helped you with your baggage. “Alright then, I’ll see you sometime in March. Take care and give me a call when you’ve landed in Japan,” he reminded as you smiled weakly at him, hugging him and pulling away immediately, “Will do,” you replied as you walked inside the airport, feeling anxious. Flying alone always made you feel anxious as you had this fear of getting left behind by everyone, and now that you are in this situation, everything is just worse. You sat down beside the check-in area as you waited for your flight to be announced, that is until someone with a ridiculously heavy backpack bumped into you, making you fall to your butt and yelp in shock. “Oh my goodness, I am so sorry!” He said in English, but you could clearly hear the Japanese as you looked up to him, only to find a familiar brunette who you had been good friends with ever since high school. “Fancy meeting you here, Oikawa,” you smirked as he helped you stand up, a smirk also present on his face. “So what’s Iwa-chan’s baby girl doing here?” He retorted as you rolled your stupid little pet name. “What are YOU doing here?” You asked with a sly smile as he took the handle of you bag and placed it beside the benches, sitting down and you following him. “Just fixed some volleyball stuff, you know its all about being a pro,” he replied as you rolled your eyes again.

He really pursued volleyball after highschool, and now look at him – playing for international teams. “Are you coming home for the holidays?” He asked as you nodded, looking at the glass window in front of you and the dark snowy night of December. “How about you?” You asked as you pulled out your phone, surprisingly seeing a message from Iwaizumi. You sighed before placing your phone back in your bag and looked at Oikawa who had a knowing smirk on his face. “Same reason. Does he know?” He asked as you raised your eyebrow. “Who knows?” You asked slightly puzzled. “Iwa-chan duh, that you are coming home?” He replied as you looked back at the windows, hearing the announcement of both your flights. “No, I don’t think I’ll ever tell him,” you replied with a sad smile. “You know, for a liar, you are really bad at this.” He replied as you chuckled, slightly closing your eyes as the thought of Iwaizumi seeing you again flashed in your mind. Would he be happy? Sad? Disappointed? “He’s been waiting for you,” he whispered as you both went to the lounge where you wait for the boarding. “Don’t worry, y/n, he’ll wait forever for you,” he added as you looked at him with crazed eyes.

The flight back to Japan was surprisingly longer that you had remembered, luckily you and Oikawa were somehow upgraded to first class so you had no problem trying to rest – but the jetlag that followed it was horrible. You now sat in front of your dresser as you wore a black chain necklace to go with your outfit. Oikawa asked you as his date for the reunion of Aoba Johsai’s volleyball team. You did not know why you agreed to do so, maybe it’s the heartbreak or the sadness seeping to you, but you did not care. All you knew is that you were going to see Iwaizumi again tonight, maybe the first and last time. You wanted to cut all your ties with Iwaizumi, you just could not bear to watch him happy with someone else, as selfish as that sounded. You did not notice the tears that were forming in your eyes at the thought of Iwaizumi with someone else. At this point, you were not even sure if you loved your ex-partner back in America, or you just used them to somehow mask your true feelings for Iwaizumi. Whatever the case is, its hurting your way more than you thought it would and you could no longer bare this. You heard your phone ring as you looked at the caller id, it was Iwaizumi. You hesitantly answered it as you put it on speaker. “Hey, sorry I’ve been busy these past few days, we have a reunion with the old team tonight. I would have invited you since they miss you but you are literally thousands of miles away,” he said as you smiled, so he really is going to attend tonight’s party huh. “You literally are seeing someone Hajime, aren’t you bringing them?” You asked as you applied a thin layer of lip gloss and stared at yourself in the mirror. “Actually, I wanted to talk to you about that later, if you have the time?” He asked as you heard a knock on your apartment door. “Sure thing, Hajime. I’ll talk to you later, I have errands.” You said as you stood up, grabbing your purse from the dresser and walking towards the door. “Alright, take care.” He replied as you ended the call, opening the door and seeing Oikawa in a cream turtleneck and dark brown plaid pants, a coat hung on his shoulders. “You look too formal for a reunion party,” you remarked with a smile as he rolled his eyes on you. “We literally are wearing the same thing, but with different bottoms and color scheme,” he replied making you chuckle. “Come on, it says 8 pm sharp and its already 7:40,” he said as he carried your coat for you. “Well who is it that arrived at 7:40? Hmm?” You commented as you locked your apartment, walking to the lobby of your apartment and outside where you both took a cab.

When you arrived at the venue, you first spotted Hanamaki and Matsukawa who were both near the entrance smoking. “Oh woah, Oikawa. You really out here stealing Iwaizumi’s girl huh?” Hanamaki snorted as you playfully rolled your eyes at them, smiling softly as Hanamaki leaned in for a hug. “Heard you were banging some chick in a gas station?” You commented as soon as Hanamaki let go of you, and you proceeded to hug Matsukawa. “Whoever told you that story must be the one who banged someone in a gas station bathroom,” Hanamaki replied as he eyed Matsukawa who had a smirk on his face. “What, she was hot.” Matsukawa replied as soon as you let go, making the four of you laugh. “Is Iwa-chan inside?” Oikawa asked as he handed you your coat. “Not really, he said he’ll be here in a few,” Matsukawa replied as you said you’d go inside to greet the other former team members. The first one that you saw was Kindaichi casually talking to Kunimi. “Turnip,” you announced as both heads looked at you, eyes widening at the sight of their former senpai they haven’t seen since graduation. “Oh my god, y/n-senpai!” Kindaichi squealed as he ran to you, picking you up and hugging you tightly, Kunimi following with a small smile on his face. “Hey, y/n-senpai!” Kunimi greeted as he hugged you, the warmth of his clothes slightly bringing you comfort. The three of you chatted for a while, until you were joined by Yahaba and the others, as well as the three seniors that were outside. “I feel like I’m back in high school,” Kunimi whispered from beside you as you giggled, looking at him and seeing how much he has changed. Sure feels a lot like high school.

“Hey! Sorry if I’m a little late. I had to look for a decent parking so--,” the moment your eyes met, you saw how fast tears soaked his eyes. He literally ran to you and enveloped you in a huge hug, slightly suffocating you, but making you smile, nonetheless. “Hey Hajime,” you whispered as you felt his grip on you tighten even more. “We’ll leave you guys to talk. We’ll set up the food inside,” Oikawa announced as everyone immediately agreed with him and left the two of you. When he felt like you were already alone, he pulled away and cupped your jaw with his hands. “Why didn’t you tell me?” He asked with sad eyes as you looked at him, tears also forming in your eyes. “I didn’t want to bother you and g/f/n’s time,” you replied as you felt the pang on your chest at the mention of his girlfriend’s name. “Y/n the thing is, we broke up yesterday.” He confessed as you looked at him with panic, carefully inspecting for injuries or any signs of physical abuse. Once you’ve ensured that, you asked him why. “It was unfair for her. She wants to be in a relationship even if all I do is talk about you and compare her to you. I was hurting her and I did not want to prolong it,” he said sadly as you cupped his cheeks, his face leaning in to your touch. “What about you and your partner? How’s it going?” He asked as he opened his eyes, admiring you ever so gently. In his eyes, you were the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. “Cheated on me,” you replied honestly as his features softened, his arms wrapping around you in a tight hug. “Sorry to hear about that,” you whispered softly in your hair as you melted into the hug. You’ve been longing for this, no, not the sex rather this kind of intimacy. You never knew how touch and intimacy-starved you were until he wrapped his arms around you once again. “Hajime, I have to tell you something.” You faintly said as you leaned your head on his chin, his hand softly caressing your hair. You heard him hum, a sign that you can proceed to whatever you were about to say. “Being far away from you was hard, but going out and being intimate with someone that isn’t you is harder. I looked for you everywhere, the way you would make me feel and the way you would call my name. I looked for it, I was homesick – no not that I missed my apartment and Japan, but because I missed you. You are my home, Hajime. I love you,” you confessed as you felt him sigh against you, pulling away and grabbing your neck to guide you towards his awaiting lips. For the first time in months, you felt the butterflies you’ve been craving for to feel. You felt the tender, love, and care in that simple kiss and somehow that was already enough for you. You didn’t need to have sex with him anymore just to know how he really feels, you just have to be yourself. “Are you goofballs done? The lamb pastrami is waiting,” you heard Hanamaki ask from behind you as you heard a uniform “shush!” follow his statement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you so much for the support on this book. its been a while since i wrote since i was really busy with online school, but don't worry i'll try to update as much as i can!! 
> 
> some requests are already in the drafts so hope you'll be patient with mee!! ):
> 
> -h


End file.
